I will miss you every day that we are apart
by nicsha
Summary: Set after Black Magic Sanction **Beware Spoilers** Rachel asks Trent for another Pandora Charm to remember the rest of their childhood friendship. Rachel/Trent. Thx for the reviews! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters, they are from the awesome world of Kim Harrison!

This story is set after Black Magic Sanction so **Spoiler Warning** if you haven't read it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The only sound was the clock ticking above the TV. Rachel looked around her living room, taking in the faces surrounding her as she sat on Ivy's comfortable suede couch. Trent Kalamack, elf and multi-millionaire businessman sat next to her, close but with a small gap so that their thighs weren't touching.

He was looking casual today, not wearing the thousand dollar suits Rachel was used to seeing him in. The blue knit sweater and pale blue shirt were cut close to his body showing his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His brand new jeans barely creased and hugging his butt. A wisp of white blonde chest hair peeked through the unbutton shirt collar giving a hint at what lay underneath his clothes. Rachel admired how good he looked, especially from behind when she had escorted Trent and Quen inside the church that she, Ivy and Jenks shared. As usual, he smelt like cinnamon and fresh grass, intoxicating her so much she had to stop herself from leaning closer for a better smell. On the couch next to him, Trent set down an old looking, leather bound book he had brought in with him.

Next to Rachel stood Ivy, her roommate filling the air around her with her nervous vampire hormones that smelled like incense. Trent's bodyguard Quen was mirroring Ivy's position next to Trent. Both the living vampire and black magic using elf wearing all black clothes and worried looks on their faces. On the matching chair opposite them, a very pregnant Ceri sat, barefoot and in a flowing purple and gold dress, waiting for them to start, Rachel noticed she was starting to tense her jaw and frown, finding the former elf princesses impatience amusing. And rounding out the group, Jenks, Rachel and Ivy's business partner was pacing a small path on Ceri's shoulder, his pixy wings still, mumbling quiet curses at Tink and clearly not happy with what was about to happen.

_It's taken 3 weeks of negotiations to get us here today._

3 weeks of negotiations back and forth between her and Trent. Most of the delay was due to arguing from Ivy and Jenks about what they could and could not do. Everyone thought this was a bad idea but had given up trying to talk Rachel out of it. She wanted to know more about her and Trent's childhood friendship and so apparently did Trent. He had immediately agreed to organise a second Pandora charm after the first one almost killed her. Trent had clearly had nothing to do with the spell misaligning, she still hadn't seen his other bodyguard Jonathon since that scare. She was too reluctant to ask what fate he had met with.

Trent glanced at Rachel, relieved they were about to remember some memories from their childhood. Not even he had all of his memories intact thanks to his fathers penchant for lacing drinking water with memory blocking inhibitors. He respected her friends for making the negotiations so difficult, they obviously had her best interests at heart and would do anything to protect her. It was little wonder after all she had been through with her recent spate of ex-lovers, all of whom confused him, so varied, no common trait amongst any of them. Especially that Sparagmos bastard, who had sold her out to several demons and the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards, Trent's investigating team were closely following his trail and he hoped he could dispose of him soon for Rachel's sake.

Trent wondered who would do the same for him? Who would stand up for him, seek vengeance on his behalf, look out for his interests? He and Quen were close, the man had practically raised him after his parents had died. However the pox-scarred elf and Ceri were expecting their first child soon and they would become Quen's priority, at least for a while. Both Quen and Jonathon were the closest thing to family Trent had, and Maggie. The bubbly, comforting cook had been with his family since before he was born and she was the one person he openly was himself around and could admit to loving.

Next to Trent sat the only other person he wanted to love. He glanced at her, taking in her frizzy, curly red hair, her redwood scent and black halter-top with rumpled jeans. She looked fantastic, not meticulously primped and styled like the other women he'd met and consorted with. Rachel didn't seem to have any discernable clothing style, throwing on whatever clothing was handy obviously. Her whole outfit probably cost less than his cashmere socks.

And yet she was the only woman he'd met who made his pulse race, his blood flowing around his body to stop right at his groin. Gods the woman could make him hard with a look, a scent or just hearing her voice.

_How does this woman make me feel so turned on and yet so inadequate?_

Most women he met fawned over him, heaping compliments about his voice, physique and business prowess. Some just wanted to take him to bed for the novelty, all wanted his money, name and lifestyle. Rachel didn't seem to care for any of that, most of the time she didn't seem to care for him at all. And it drove him crazy.

He peeked at her, while pretending to brush lint off his jeans. Rachel gave a small smile to Ivy and Jenks apparently reassuring everything would be ok. Of course it would, he had taken every step necessary to make this charm safe after what happened last time. Trent's jaw clenched as her redwood scent wafted over him. How he wanted her in his arms, in his bed. To kiss her until their lips were red and swollen, to strip her clothes off and watch her ride him until they were exhausted, sweaty and weak from orgasm. So often, he had sat through boring business meetings and client presentations while picturing her in his bed, on his desk or even in the horse stables, going hard and fast against the stall doors with the scent of sex, hay and dirt heavy in the air.

_Trent's giving me that look again_.

Every time they were together, his eyes would crinkle and his jaw clenching. Trent blinked suddenly and looked away, Quen gave a little smile and Rachel wondered what was up with them both. We have to get this underway before she gets caught checking out his abs or butt or leaning in for a closer sniff.

"Ok, everyone knows what they can and can't do" Rachel stated, looking around.

"Trent and I will use the charm and no one but Ceri can intervene during that time, unless she decides otherwise. Thank you for being our overseer Ceri, in case anything weird happens… Again".

Ivy snorted and glared at Trent, clearly ready to slap the elf into the next year if anything happened to Rachel this time.

Trent reached into his pocket and brought out the Pandora charm. It was a long, thin clump of black horsehair with bits of silver running through it.

_From Tulpa_, thought Rachel.

Along it was intricately braided knots that would release a memory when they were unwound. This charm was much longer that the last one, making Rachel guess it probably 10 inches or so. Trent gestured for Rachel to take his hands, they had to hold the charm in their entwined hands and be touching for the duration of the spell for it to work. This charm was more complicated than the first and would allow them to share each other's memories.

"You ready Morgan?" Trent asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

Rachel blinked and inhaled "Ready as I'm every going be". They started unpicking the first knot and closed their eyes.

Warmth rose up from around them, the scent of leaves, dirt and horses filling their nostrils.

"Its picking up from the same memory as last time" Rachel murmured.

"Yes" Trent replied, " I thought we should pick up where you left off".

Rachel opened her eyes again, seeing the world hazy from her concussion affected, chronically ill, twelve-year-old eyes. She looked at Trent, seeing him as the awkward, gangly fourteen year old he was at the time. She was on a stretcher being carried to the camps infirmary by two of the camp staff. At least the Make-A-Wish camp had a fully fitted out, hospital grade infirmary that Rachel now knew was paid for by the Kalamack family's illegal bio-drug manufacturing and brimstone trade.

Trent was whispering to her that she would be ok and that he was so sorry. Rachel could see he was horrified and upset about what had happened to her, clearly blaming himself for her fall. Trent's tear filled, red-rimmed, green eyes looked into Rachel's as they shuffled through the forest.

_Even with the fall, that was the most exciting thing I've ever done_, Rachel thought.

After they arrived at the infirmary, Trent was shooed outside of the examination room, where he waited for Jonathon's arrival and the impending dressing down that was coming. As expected, Jonathon was furious when he arrived, Rachel gasping at the look of disgust on his face as he lowered his voice and snarled at Trent for being stupid and endangering both their lives.

"Your father and I told you that girl is dangerous Trenton, you are to stay away from her, you do not need to be consorting with people like her. She is beneath your stature!"

With his face closed and blank, Trent stared at Jonathon, _but why is she dangerous?_ Both their fathers were close friends and worked together frequently. He'd seen them many times walking through the offices and grounds of Kalamack Industries together.

Yet this man's daughter was supposed to be dangerous to him? At the moment she looked like the chronically ill twelve year old she was and all he wanted was to run inside and find out how she was.

_Gods, I hope she's ok_, _we should go riding together properly when she's better_.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews - pls keep them coming!

Characters belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison, I have just borrowed them for a little while! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rachel turned in her bed, looking around the private room she had been given in the infirmary. Resembling the interior of log cabin, it was almost homey if you ignored the hospital bed and various monitors and machines in the room. There were even two large paintings of outdoor scenes on the walls.

_I bet this is the room Trent stays in when he's hurt at camp_, _I didn't even know this was here_.

Normally when she fell ill at camp she was in the main room that consisted of six beds. At least you got to talk to the other sick and injured children to pass the time, what was she going to do for the next few hours while she waited for the nurses to monitor her for any post-concussion side effects. At least they had given her a couple of pain amulets.

Jonathon marched into the room, pulling Trent next to him. Rachel startled as she took in how tall the man was, _freakishly tall_.

"On behalf of the Kalamack family, I would like to apologise to you Ms Morgan for Trenton's misjudgement today, I know your father would be upset to hear that something untoward happened to you here."

Rachel raised her eyebrows as he continued clearly furious and with a hint of embarrassment.

"I will see that Trenton is suitably punished for causing you to be injured. The nurses tell me you should make a full recovery from your concussion and should be able to rejoin the other children tomorrow".

"It's ok" Rachel replied, glancing at Trent who was studiously looking at his riding boots, "We didn't mean any harm today and my parent's worry enough about me all the time. I love Trent's horse and riding him was fantastic".

Jonathon looked at her suspiciously, looking like he was trying to work out what she wanted from them.

"I think my mom and dad would be better off hearing about the good things that happened at camp, is all I'm saying." Rachel blushed under his intense gaze feeling like a toddler next to his giant frame.

"Well then, alright. I wish you a speedy recovery Ms Morgan." he turned and strode out of her room, pulling Trent along, missing him turn and mouth to Rachel "I'll come back", while grinning ear to ear.

Rachel only had time for a brief trip to the bathroom before Trent snuck into her room though the window.

"Sorry about Jonathon" said Trent, the tips of his ears going bright red. "He's my bodyguard and he doesn't think very much of you, actually he doesn't think very much of anyone except my dad. Do you want to get out of here? I know a spot where no one will find us?"

Rachel glanced at the door, she could faintly hear the chatter of the kids in the main room.

"Sure, the nurse said she would come back in an hour so I can go for a little while." She slowly got out of the bed and grabbed her jacket from the chair it had been hung from.

Trent's eyes grew worried, "You sure your ok?"

"Absolutely, what else am I going to do, I'm bored already." Rachel assured him.

Trent backed up to the window and climbed through, putting his arms back to help her outside. Careful of his broken hand, Rachel eased herself out onto the covered deck that ran down this side of the infirmary. Gesturing for her to follow him, he moved to the left, pacing a short distance to the back of the building. Opening a door marked 'Maintenance' he ushered her inside revealing shelves of paint cans, tools and boxes. To the right was a small metal ladder going up.

"It goes onto the roof so they can access the air-conditioning" Trent said with a grin, "From up there you can see half the camp but they can't see you unless your standing up".

He grabbed a rung with his non-broken hand and started climbing up, Rachel following a little behind him. Trent flipped up a small wooden door, revealing the dusky sky as the sun slowly set. The first stars glimmering through the dusk to twinkle overhead. The trapdoor opened onto a small deck with two air-conditioning units on the left. The deck space was wide enough to fit a couple of chairs and a table but was empty. The roof pitched up around them, blocking them from view unless they got right to the edges of the deck.

Trent sat down on the far end of the deck with his back up against the wall and, after not seeing anything else to sit on, Rachel joined him. The wood was still warm from the days' sunlight and despite everything the spot was peaceful. From their seated position, they could only see the sky and each other.

"I'm really sorry Rachel", Trent whispered, glancing at her, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just thought we could go for a ride through the woods together. Something spooked Tulpa, I'm not sure what but I'm going to find out for you". Rachel could see the remorse and guilt he was feeling and nodded.

"Tulpa even likes you and he never likes anyone but me". She looked at his green eyes and exhaled

"I know, and I would like to go riding again when I get better".

Trent's face relaxed and he sighed, grinning at her "How amazing was that jump! I can't believe you stayed on." The wind blew softly, making Trent's baby fine blonde hair float. She grinned back at him, giggling.

"So your homeschooled?" Trent asked her, Rachel nodded "Do you like it?"

She looked down "It's ok, my mom is a great teacher but I miss being around other kids, camp is usually only time I get to hang out with people my age except for when I'm in hospital, so I don't have many friends." Regret was clear in her voice.

Trent understood how that felt. "Me too, my father hires university lecturers to teach me and I spend one day a week in his office, learning about the business. Stanley is one of the few kids my father deems appropriate for me to meet with on a regular basis".

He looked at Rachel, "I would like to hang out with you more but I don't think my father will let me".

Rachel's eyes narrowed "Why? Not allowed to hang out with the poor, sick kids huh?" She was shocked when he nodded.

"Yes, camp is the only time I'm allowed to and that's only because I complain all year until my dad gives in. He's even worse with girls, he's already got a shortlist of potential _wives_ picked out for me!"

"What!" Rachel yelped, "Your fourteen! Why does he want to marry you off already?"

Trent sighed, as he looked at her he appeared older and tired. "I must uphold my, uh, family's history" he muttered. He glanced down at the deck looking ashamed, "He wants me to marry a female of proper breeding and family ties. I think it's closer to a business transaction really."

Rachel looked horrified as he looked up to meet her gaping face. "But you like Jasmine don't you?"

Trent blushed and looked away "I guess so" he replied, "and her friend".

Rachel looked at him in puzzlement, _Jasmine's friend? Who could that be? Stacy? Jennifer? Me?_

She watched him, the tips of his ears were bright red and he was smoothing his hair. "So who do your parents think you should marry?" he asked, still not looking at her. Rachel swallowed and tilted her head to one side.

_Okay…._ "My parents haven't said anything about that, they don't talk about boys with me much" she replied.

Trent looked surprised "Really? All my father talks about is who I'll marry and have children with, and his businesses. He wants me to be able to take over from him in the next few years, just in case anything happens to him."

They stayed on the deck for a little while longer, taking in the quiet before heading back to Rachel's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review, this is my first FF so be gentle on me!

Characters borrowed from the wonderful Kim Harrison!

* * *

Chapter 3

The memory shifted and Rachel looked around, it was the next day and she had just been released from the infirmary. It was three o'clock, in between meal times for the children. The sun was shining and the smell of forest thick in the air as she inhaled.

She started walking up the path towards the dormitory's wondering where Jasmine was and why she hadn't come to see her since she'd been hurt. Thank goodness for Trent's visit, she found it hard to believe that she was hoping to see him again today. He had been so nice to her since the accident and could be quite nice when they were alone together. It was like he had two sides, one could be tough, confident and calculating, sometimes cruel. The other was fun, happy and charming. He was more vulnerable than he wanted people to know. She could definitely see what Jasmine saw in him.

Voices came from her right where a game of hide and seek was underway. The roof of the girl's dormitory became visible through the trees and so did the sounds of giggling.

A group of four girls were sitting by the dormitory entrance talking about how Jasmine had gotten flowers on her pillow this morning.

"I bet they were from Trent." a short, blonde girl with shoulder length hair, named Stacy exclaimed. She was fourteen and had cystic fibrosis. They noticed Rachel walking towards them and rushed up to her asking if she was ok and what happened.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she said, coming to a halt as they surrounded her.

"But what were you doing going near Trent's horse, it's no wonder he knocked you over. You shouldn't have been hiding from the counsellors. And did you hear Jasmine had flowers on her pillow this morning, we think Trent left them. You missed sooo much" Stacy continued.

Rachel blushed and wondered what the girls were told had happened? "What did the councillors tell you so I don't tell you stuff you've already heard?" she asked, trying to not look confused.

Jennifer looked at her and pursed her lips, she had leukaemia and was hairless from the treatment. Her clear blue eyes narrowed slightly and wore a mischievous grin. "Well, they said you were hiding from them in the stables when Trent went to take his horse for a ride and it knocked you over, giving you concussion. Don't you remember?" she asked.

Rachel looked at the ground, moving the gravel around with her shoe while she frantically thought of what to say.

_Maybe the counsellors didn't want Trent to be blamed for me falling off the horse_, she thought. _Which makes sense, as his dad owns the camp which kind of makes him their boss so they wouldn't want him angry with them_. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. I need to get changed and shower, I'll see you later."

Rachel headed into the dormitory, breathing a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. The girls could be so nosey, they wanted to know every single detail of _everything_.

Like when they were sharing stories about their first kisses a couple of nights earlier. The night Jasmine left Rachel alone, when she knew she would get laughed at for never having kissed a boy. Rachel walked over to the bunk she and Jasmine shared and she wondered if Jasmine had done that deliberately. Maybe she was trying to spoil her time at camp, the way Stanley seemed to like messing with Trent.

All she knew at the moment was that she needed some new clothes and to get cleaned up. As she dug through her pack, she grabbed another pair of shoes and felt something cold and lumpy inside them, dropping them as she realised it was fox scat. _EW!_ She emptied it out and left to get cleaned up.

Freshly showered and clothed, she was walking back to the dormitory when she heard Jasmine's voice coming from further in the woods.

"I don't believe you Trent, you're lying about what happened with Rachel."

Rachel turned towards her voice and peered through the trees, trying to see them. She could hear Trent's voice speaking quietly, but clearly angry.

"What do you want me to say Jasmine, the counsellors told you what happened and I'm sorry she was hurt"

"So where were you last night then?" Jasmine sounded furious.

Rachel tip toed through the forest, walking around a large tree and almost straight into Jasmine, who was standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at Trent.

She turned and gaped when she saw Rachel. "And now she's following you!" she exclaimed, turning back to Trent and making her long, dark hair slither around her shoulders.

"I am not," Rachel retorted "I could hear you talking about me so of course I'm going to come looking for you."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at Jasmine.

Trent sat a short distance away, perched on a fallen log wondering why Jasmine was being so crazy. His could feel himself blushing from her accusations and knew his ears were bright red and his hair was floating in the breeze.

"If you want to know something Jasmine, why don't you just ask me?" Rachel asked.

"Alright, what were you doing near Trent, close enough that his horse hurt you and did you see him last night at sunset?" Jasmine growled, sounding awfully close to a were.

Rachel pursed her lips and watched as Jasmine started tapping her foot on the ground.

"You want the truth Jasmine, fine." She paused and saw Trent's eyes widen as he listened. "I was hiding in the stables, after _our_ argument and when I heard the counsellors calling my name I ran into the closest stall, accidentally scared the horse inside, who knocked me over. I didn't even know Trent had a horse here until I saw the plaque on the stall. Last night I was in the infirmary alone, bored out of my brain thank you very much. Would have been nice to have a visit from you Jasmine." Rachel looked both of them in the eye. _Little white lies, lies, lies._

Trent exhaled and nodded almost in perceptively. He owed the witch big time for covering for him.

Jasmine remained standing there, glaring at Rachel, although her arms were crossed over her chest, he could her small hands formed into fists.

"I think you're both lying to me." Jasmine stated, her words low and clearly spoken.

Rachel felt a small shiver and looked at her. _Did she just tap a line?_

"I think Rachel, that you're jealous of Trent and me, everyone thinks you don't like him, but I think you do, and I think you're trying to break us up."

_Huh?_

Jasmine stepped backwards and turned towards Trent. "But I know Trent could never like you, you're too young for him and you're not smart enough. And your not a good enough witch for him, he needs someone like me. Not. You." She finished, turning so she could see both of them and began mumbling in Latin.

She held up her left hand and pointed it at Rachel, "You should have stayed away from him" Jasmine shouted and flung a burst of ley-line energy at Rachel.

_Take it to the Turn_ Rachel thought, ducking behind the huge tree, _where in the Turn did she learn that?_

The blast hit the tree and knocked bark into the air, Trent leapt behind the fallen log as Jasmine turned towards him and told him go away.

"Jasmine stop, what do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Rising up to look at her, he could see the ley line energy cracking in her hand and lowered his voice to her. "The councillors will kick you out of camp if you get caught using magic to harm someone, you idiot" _Okay, maybe insulting her wasn't the best idea!_

Rachel crouched to the ground and peered around the opposite side of the tree, she could see Jasmine getting even angrier as she glared at Trent. She racked her brains for the little she knew about ley line magic. Closing her eye's she exhaled and reached out with her mind trying to pick up what ley lines were near. She found one on the opposite side of the camp, where the counsellor's office was. Relaxing herself, she tapped the line and felt the energy spill into her tiny body.

Trent backed away from Jasmine as she glared at him, closing her eyes momentarily before looking at him and curling her lips in what could loosely be defined as a smile.

"Why don't you want me to hurt her specifically?" she asked him, tilting her head and batting her eyelids at him.

Trent wondered if anyone else would find her as scary as he did at that moment. Frowning, he backed up another step.

"You don't want to hurt her, she's your friend." He backed up another step and bumped into the log.

Suddenly Jasmine spun around to see Rachel edging out from behind the tree, she raised her arm and shot another burst of energy at Rachel. She dropped to the ground as the blast withered the shrub behind her. Trent dashed forward and grabbed Jasmine before she could shoot another blast at Rachel. Shaking her, he flung her towards the log. "Stop it Jasmine, damn it to the Turn, you're going to get in serious trouble."

Rachel picked herself up as Jasmine regained her balanced and let out a cry of frustration.

"Stop getting in my way." she said, conjuring another energy blast and started running towards Trent.

Rachel saw what she was going to do and bolted towards them both, she let the ley line energy she had within her flow through her finger tips and shoved Trent out of the way as Jasmine collided into her. The ley line energy Jasmine had ready shot through Rachel, combining with her own, burning through her. Rachel flung her arms out as they fell towards the ground landing heavily. The energy flew outward and hit Trent, throwing him upwards, high up into the trees.

He hung there momentarily, giving him time to think, _this is going to hurt_, before he fell to the ground, catching his arms and legs on the tree branches and gouging a jagged cut in his left arm.

Rachel and Trent inhaled sharply, as glimpses of the following days at camp flickered through them. They saw Trent in the infirmary, sedated, getting his arm stitched up, mumbling that it wasn't Rachel's fault. Rachel being yelled out by the counsellors for hurting Trent while Jasmine sat next to her and said nothing to help her. Stanley laughing at Trent, telling him that he wouldn't have bothered to spook Tulpa, if he had known Rachel could throw him into a tree. Trent locking Stanley in the cistern in retaliation and Rachel being told she wasn't welcome at camp anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters on loan from the amazing Kim Harrison!

* * *

Chapter 4

The rush of memories faded and Rachel found herself in the children's ward at the hospital surrounded by other sick and terminally ill children. There was a stuffed toy tiger on the rolling table next to the bed, another gift from her mom.

It was about a month after she had come home from camp, and she was ill again. She hadn't had any side effects from her concussion, but was suffering from her chronic lethargy and shortness of breath. Two days had passed since she'd been admitted and the doctors had told her parents she would be here at least another day.

One side of the ward's double doors opened and she saw a crouched figure enter, a flash of familiar looking white blonde hair catching her attention. She sat up, pushing back her sheets and crawling to the end of her bed. Peering over the edge, she looked left and right along the aisle separating the beds on her side of the room, from those on the other side. No one was there. None of the other kids in the room appeared to have noticed anything and were passing the time by reading, watching TV, playing games or napping. Frowning, she sat back on her legs and turned around to grab a book from her bedside table.

"Looking for this?" Trent said, holding out a book to her. Rachel let out a small girlie 'eeep' sound and clasped a hand to her mouth. Her heart was pounding and she felt her face flush red in surprise. Trent was sitting on her bed, up against her propped up pillows, grinning from ear to ear as he watched her gape at him.

"How did you do that?" she squeaked.

Chuckling, Trent leaned forward "I'm just that fast Morgan" winking at her.

Rachel grinned despite her surprise and took the book from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told my father I wanted to visit the hospital regularly as part of my training in his business. Some of his companies are in the medical field and I convinced him that this would be an excellent way to gain an understanding of how hospitals work and the ailments they treat.

"Do you want to get out of here for awhile?" he asked, glancing around the room and seeing a few wondering looks from the other kids who had heard them talking.

Rachel turned to look around the room and caught the eye of Justin, who was in the bed closest to the double doors. He was twelve, with chronic asthma and was the unofficial chief of the ward. Justin would run cover for anyone who wanted to leave the ward without the staff knowing and taught the new kids how to fit in and work around the hospitals rules. He nodded and squeals of excitement rose from several of the other children in the ward as they sat up, anticipating what would come next.

Rachel slid off the bed, grabbed her slippers from underneath and sliding them on. She waved goodbye and nodded her head towards the bathroom indicating that Trent should follow her. The bathroom had an adjoining door that lead into the corridor near the lifts. She walked slowly through the pale green bathroom, past the showers and towards the door. Trying not to over exert herself or they wouldn't make it more than a few metres down the corridor.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Trent walking quietly behind her. Opening the door slowly, she peeked out, seeing the corridor empty. Looking to the left, she saw Delia walking up to the nurses' station and handing them a colouring in picture she had done. Delia was eight and new to the ward. She was eager to fit in with the longer-term residents of the children's ward since she had been admitted a week ago.

Rachel moved into the corridor and headed to the right towards the lifts, as the nurses oohed and aahed over Delia's picture. Checking Trent was still behind her, she asked him where they should go.

He grinned and smoothed his hair down, covering his ears. "How about the roof again? The helicopters land on the other side of the hospital so there should be somewhere we can sit."

Pressing the button for the lift, they turned to check on Delia and the nurses. Justin had joined her and was showing them his latest action figurine. Rachel moved to one side of the doors so she was shielded by Trent as the doors slid open. He walked in, beckoning her as he pressed the button for the top floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grinned as Justin turned and gave a discreet thumbs up to her as the doors closed.

Avoiding several orderlies along the way, they made their way up onto the roof. It was a clear sunny day, and the roof space was a seemingly disorganised jumble of concrete, air-conditioning vents and pipes. Heading towards a faded wooden bench, they sat down as Trent looked at Rachel to see how she was doing.

Breathing in the crisp air, her cheeks took on a faint red blush as she revelled in being outside for the first time since she had been admitted.

"How have you been?" he asked her, catching a hint of redwood scent. He looked over her pink flannel pyjamas with a pattern of pixies dancing on them and hid his grin.

Rachel turned to face him, bringing one knee up on the bench and hugging it to her. "Okay, I've been here a couple of days, but this is the first time I've been sick again since I came home from camp. You?"

"Same as usual," he replied. "Back to my classes and training with my father. Have you heard from Jasmine at all?"

"No, and I don't want to. She lied to them Trent, lied and broke my trust in her and now I can't ever go back to camp."

"I know, I can't believe she did that to you. I found out afterwards that Stanley backed her up, that's why they wouldn't listen to what you or I told them."

Rachel frowned, "But your dad owns the camp? Why wouldn't they believe you?"

"Stanley told them I was covering up for you because I was scared you would hurt me again." Trent snorted, "With the lack of control you have over ley lines, you've got more chance of hurting yourself than anyone else."

"Hey, I'm an earth witch of course I don't know much about ley lines" Rachel retorted. "Like you know any better."

Trent cleared his throat. "I've been learning ley lines since I was two," he said, smirking at her. "I even have a familiar."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Wow" she breathed.

"I'm quite advanced thank you, although I haven't learnt how to throw energy like Jasmine, I can't believe someone taught her that at her age." He said, shaking his head. "I never thanked you for stopping her that day."

Rachel blushed and fiddled with her slipper "It was nothing."

Trent looked at her as she avoided his gaze, trying to work out what she was thinking.

She pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "Trent, there's something I've wanted to ask you since camp," Looking up, she narrowed her eyes slightly, "When you said you liked Jasmine's friend, who did you mean?"

Trent's breath caught in his throat, he had wondered when she would bring this up. There was something to be said for being a coward and not admitting to what he had almost said to her. "Who do you think I meant?" he responded, trying to delay the inevitable.

Confusion flashed across her face and she raised her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. "Did you mean me?"

Trent kept his face blank as he thought over his options. Tell her, don't tell her? Taking the risk, he licked his lips, and had to look away, embarrassed "Maybe."

"You mean you like me?" she whispered, willing him to look at her.

Trent nodded and met her gaze, he tried to grin at her but was too nervous "Yeah, I like you a lot Rachel."

Rachel blushed and grinned, "I kind of like you too, even if you are a spoilt brat with your own horse and a familiar" she giggled.

"Hey, if you like my horse, no more insulting me or you won't ride him again!" Trent was chuckling and his face came alive at their banter.

"Yeah well my mom could magic me a horse so you aren't that special Kalamack." Rachel replied, leaning over so she could poke him in the chest. Trent captured her hand and brought it up to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss before entwining his hand with hers.

Rachel gasped, the back of her hand tingled where he had kissed it and she raised their hands so she could look at hers closer. As she did, Trent leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She froze, eye's wide eyed and her face going bright red with embarrassment. Her cheek began tingling too and her heart started beating wildly making her short of breath.

"Gimme a second, Trent." she whispered, squeezing his hand and willing her heart to slow down before she fainted, Trent began to look panicked.

"What did I do, I thought you liked me" he exclaimed.

"I do but the tingling is making my heart beat too fast," she panted, "How do you do that?"

Trent flushed with embarrassment and ignored her question as he racked his brains trying to work out how to help her.

She paced her breathing, taking slow breaths and holding them before exhaling. Her heartbeat started to slow down and she was able to breath more easily. "I'm ok now, Trent" she squeezed his hand and he looked at her wide green eyes.

"Does that happen often?" he asked gently.

"No," Rachel replied indignantly. "I haven't ever been kissed before so don't think I let every boy I meet lay one on me".

She yanked her hand away and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"No, I mean your heart racing?" he said, wondering how Rachel could misinterpret what he had asked her.

She glared at him "You mean you just want to know how often I have heart problems and you don't think I tramp around kissing every boy I meet."

"Exactly, I know you've never kissed anyone. Jasmine told me".

Rachel blushed and wondered what else Jasmine had told him. How dare she go behind her back and talk about her to Trent.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Trent leaned towards her, taking a deep inhalation of the redwood smell he liked so much.

"Why were you talking to Jasmine about me Trent?" she asked, he jerked back and looked at her narrow gaze.

The anger was clear on her face, but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Jasmine. "I uh, wanted to find out more about you and you didn't used to talk to me much so I didn't think you'd tell me." he mumbled, blushing and find it hard to meet her gaze.

She exhaled and looked slightly relieved. "For future reference Trent, if you want to know something about me just _ask_ me. You don't have to go behind my back. And if I find out you've been telling stuff about me to other people like Jasmine did, I'll get a charm and turn you into a rat or a toad, or maybe something crazy like a mink."

Trent blinked, she looked serious, deadly serious and it both scared and amused him. "You think your better at magic that me?" he drawled, smirking at her.

Rachel's eyes flared and she grinned, "I know I can be and I know my mom is, don't you forget that pretty boy". Her eyes lit up in amusement.

Trent felt his heart start beating faster as he looked at her. "Can I kiss you again?"

She grinned at him and sighed, taking his hand again and giving it a squeeze. "Maybe," she said leaning towards him, "Especially if you tell me how you do that tingle thing."

He could feel her breath on his face as she paused centimetres away from him. He narrowed the distance between them. "Sorry Morgan, it's a trade secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you." He tentatively pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes.

Rachel watched his eyes close and figured she should do the same. She had seen grown ups kiss in the movies but wasn't sure what to do next.

_I hope my breath smells ok_. She inhaled and smelt cinnamon, _Trent smells like cinnamon?_ _His lips are so soft, wow I'm kissing! My first kiss! I hope I'm doing it right._

Trent shifted back slightly, cupping the side of her face with his free hand and kissed her again, moving his lips slightly against hers. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. His father had organised a second meeting for him and a potential wife next month. Ellasbeth and her family were flying in from Seattle to meet him but he didn't care. All he cared about was Rachel and how amazing this was, being here with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters owned by Kim Harrison! I've just borrowed them for a little while! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Memories of Trent and Rachel meeting at the hospital several more times over the next few months flowed through them. Trent sneaking away from Jonathon and meeting her on the roof. Rachel organising the brat brigade to hide her disappearances from the nursing staff. Snippets of them sharing stories and their dreams, telling each other "I love you" flittered through them. The memories slowed until they were again on the roof, on a cold, cloudy day. Trent leaned forward to kiss Rachel goodbye as they sat together. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them apart abruptly.

Standing about fifteen feet away were both their fathers.

Trent flushed and hated himself for showing his father his embarrassment and shame at being surprised. He had suspected Jonathon was suspicious that something was going on behind his back, but thought he would confront Trent directly, not have his father intervene.

Rachel looked at the surprise and dismay on her fathers face and felt humiliated. She knew their parents wouldn't like the idea of her and Trent being friends, let alone anything more but seeing it on her fathers face brought tears to her eyes. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't bear to see him looking at her that way. She glanced at Trent and saw his red face going blank as he tried to hide what he was thinking and feeling. Looking at Trent's father, it was obvious they were closely related, if Trent were slightly older they would look like brothers, not father and son. His father though, was strangely calm though very obviously angry at catching them out. Standing someway behind them, was Jonathon. He looked smug, making Rachel feel a burst of distain for the ridiculously tall man. Next to him stood a darker man, his face scarred like he had the pox when he was younger. His face was mostly blank of emotion but his eyebrows were slightly raised in inquiry as he took them in. Rachel hadn't seen him before and wondered who he was.

Trent's father shook his head and walked slowly towards them. "I have a feeling Trenton, you know exactly what I am going to say to you. Would you agree?"

Trent clenched his jaw and thought over his options, "Yes father, I suspect I do" He made himself sit straighter and pushed his chin out defiantly. He would pay for this later but he wanted Rachel to think he was calm and confident.

"Well that should make this a lot easier for everyone," Trent's father turned towards Rachel's and nodded towards her with his head. "Raymond you know what to do."

Rachel looked at them both and wondered what they meant. Her father looked at the ground and swallowed visibly before stepping forward. She started to panic and shifted closer to Trent. Her heart started beating frantically and she started gasping for air.

"It's ok, Rachel honey," her father said as he knelt down in front of them. "Trent and his father just need to talk for awhile. Relax, just breath and everything will be ok." He reached out and stroked her hair. She looked into his eyes and nodded, taking Trent's hand for comfort, not knowing it would be the last time they met like this.

Trent moved his free hand to her back and ran it comfortingly up and down. He noticed the look her father was giving him, it seemed to be both angry at Trent, yet thankful that he was comforting his daughter. Trent steadily ignored his father, knowing he would be seeing enough of him for the rest of the day.

As Rachel's heartbeat returned to normal and she regained her breathing, her father stood up. "Come with me sweetie, you look better now. How about we get you something to drink?"

She turned to Trent, looking into his gorgeous green eyes. She tried to smile at him as she stood up and whispered that she loved him. Trent smiled at the words he adored hearing from her. He winked, "Love you too."

Trent's father gasped audibly, making the three of them turn to him. His ears were bright red and his green eyes narrowed in anger. "You what?" he sputtered. Rachel's father quickly stepped away from the bench pulling her with him.

Trent stood up and returned his fathers narrow gaze, "That's right father, I love Rachel."

His father moved before Rachel could even blink and a loud slap sounded. Trent's head barely moved in response as he fought to stay still. Unfortunately the force of the blow his father had just dealt to his left cheek almost made his teeth rattle but he refused to show his father any pain. Taking a long, slow breath through his nose he stood even straighter and kept his face blank.

Rachel's horror was clear on her face as her father kept a tight grip on her so she couldn't run to him. Her jaw slackened and tears glistened in her eyes as she realised Trent was going to take whatever punishment his father gave him. Even though she was only twelve and years off an adult relationship, her young heart swelled with love and admiration. Trent had stood up to his father about his feelings for her, even though they would probably be forbidden from ever coming into contact with each other again.

Trent's heart broke as he saw the realisation of the situation on Rachel's face. He knew his father would erase her memory of this, he had to as there was no way either of them could keep them. Since camp had ended, Trent had been quietly looking into Rachel's medical history during his training days, especially why she was considered dangerous. He had made some progress towards finding the answer, only finding out it had something to do with her childhood battle with Rosewood Syndrome, and that she must be protected. He had intended to let Rachel know when he had some conclusive information but now that they had been caught together, that wasn't going to happen.

_That's why her father wants to get her a drink._

He stared at Rachel, as she was lead away from them. Jonathon stepped forward, holding out a harmless looking bottle of water to her father. Stroking her hair once more, her father took the bottle, opened it and gave it to her, encouraging her to have a small drink.

Rachel took the water and had a small sip. It looked and tasted like water but her intuition told her there was something not quite right with it. Her mouth dried out quickly and she felt an overwhelming thirst as she drank more. In seconds the bottle was finished and she handed it back to her father.

Her thoughts began to jumble almost instantly, memories from camp and Trent popping into her head before disappearing. She tried to remember what she had just remembered but couldn't. She staggered and reached out to steady herself, pulling her hand from her father when she realised a potion must have been in the water. Tears began rolling down her face but she couldn't feel them as she was overwhelmed by memories. She fell to her knees and called out to Trent.

Trent stood next to his father, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he saw Rachel fight the memory inhibitors his father had put into the water. He had it added to the camp's drinking water but that method was a longer-term inhibitor. Rachel had likely been given a much faster acting dose and Trent felt sick that his father had violated her in such a way. He took a step towards her, wanting desperately to hug and comfort her as she panicked and begged for him. His father shot out his arm, grabbing Trent and pulling him towards the exit. Trent fought his grip but knew he could never pull himself loose from his father's powerful hold.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I will miss you everyday that we are apart." Trent whispered as they left the roof.

Rachel began sobbing uncontrollably from confusion, loneliness and betrayal. Where was Trent? Why wasn't he with her?

Even as she thought it she saw more memories fade and began wondering why she wanted Trent to be there. He was that snooty rich kid from camp after all. Wasn't she back in hospital again?

_Where am I? Why am I crying? What's going on?_

Her tears slowed and she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She took a shaky breath and looked around her, only seeing her father standing near her with a sad look on his face.

"Daddy? What's going on? Where am I?"

Her father rushed to her side, kneeling down and pulling her into his arms for a hug. "You're on the roof at the hospital honey," he said, rocking her slowly. "We came up here for some fresh air, don't you remember?"

Rachel shook her head, she felt so nauseous she had to swallow quickly to stop herself from being sick.

"I don't feel so good Daddy." she mumbled, hugging him even harder.

"I know honey, lets get you back to the children's ward."

Her father stood and gently picked her small, underweight body up, cradling her like an infant. Holding her tightly, he carried her down the stairs and through the hospitals corridors until they were at her bed. He gently laid her down, tucked her in and stroked her hair before sitting in the comfy chair next to her bed. As Rachel's eyes flickered heavily, she saw her father sitting next to her and behind him, she saw a nurse handing out a slushy to each child in the ward as a treat. Her eyes refused to stay open any longer and she fell into a deep sleep, from a combination of the potion and exhaustion. But even as she dreamed, she felt that something wasn't right, something had happened but for the Turn, she couldn't remember what it was.

Trent and his father sat in the back of the limousine silently. His cheek and arm throbbed with pain and he could barely breath from the pain of his heart breaking. He knew we would never see Rachel again and he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. But he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction and refused to show him any emotion over what had happened.

"Well?" he said, sounding bored. "You don't expect me to believe that you're not going to slip memory inhibitors into the first thing I drink?"

He arched a questioning eyebrow at his father.

His father smirked, "My, my, Son. You have showed some courage today. Finally. Very well, bottoms up." He reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small vial of full strength memory inhibitors. Passing it to Trent, he sifted through the various business documents and files on his lap. "I had your finance lecturer send over some more exam questions for you to work through today." He handed Trent his leather bound, monogrammed exercise book and several sheets of typed paper.

Trent took them, resting them on his lap as he opened the vial. He would take his punishment with confidence, even though he was a jumble of emotions on the inside. Swallowing the potion in one gulp, he resealed the cap and passed the empty vial back.

"I'll have these completed in 2 hours." He arrogantly told his father. And he would, he could do thesis grade financial calculations in his sleep, but what his father didn't know, was that he had spelled his exercise book. Laying the exam questions to his side, he took the solid gold Mont Blanc pen his father offered him and flicked through his exercise book until he found an empty page. Writing today's date and time, he began setting out the profit and loss statement detailed in the first exam question. What his father couldn't see, was that the spell on the exercise book was a hidden code and parts of the book were actually Trent's personal journal. As he struggled to write quickly before the potion stole his memories, Trent forced himself to write down what had happened today. As the potion took effect, he sighed and went back to the exam questions. Rueing his fathers controlling nature, he knew something had happened today and the three hidden sentences he had just scrawled were news to him.

He had been caught with Rachel Morgan today? He loved her? He wanted to be with her forever?


	6. Chapter 6

Characters on loan from the amazing Kim Harrison!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rachel and Trent opened their eyes and looked around her living room. They were both panting from the emotions of the memories and fell back into the couch. Ceri pushed herself to the edge of her chair and motioned with her hands for Ivy and Quen to give them some space.

"Are you ok?" she asked them, her brow was pinched with worry and her cheeks flushed with excitement.

Trent nodded and tried to relax himself as he looked at Rachel. Her lips were slightly apart and she licked them before answering.

Rachel didn't know whether what to do now that she had seen the missing memories from her childhood. Jasmine's betrayal, her relationship with Trent. She had only been twelve, but it had seemed like a romance that would rival Hollywood. But then that was how your first love was meant to be wasn't it?

Take it to the Turn, she had _loved_ Trent.

She pushed herself up and perched on the edge of the couch. "It's ok, we're all right, just overwhelmed from the memories." She said, giving reassuring looks to Ivy and Jenks.

Quen peered at her, obviously intrigued to know the answer to what all of them wanted to know. "What did you remember?" he asked.

She frowned at him, recognizing him from the rooftop, when her own father had drugged her against her will. "We remembered everything."

Quen looked relieved and almost happy. He looked at the others before walking out, heading towards the kitchen. "I think we should give them some time alone." his voice fading as he left the room.

Jenks flew into the air, shedding angry red fairy dust all over Ceri and the coffee table. "Like hell we're leaving, Tinks titties Rach. You have to tell us exactly what you remembered and you will tell us right now." he demanded. He crossed his arms and hovered in front of Rachel.

"Jenks is right Rachel, you look awful and I don't think we should leave you alone yet." Ivy stated, somewhat more diplomatically that Jenks had.

Ceri shook her head, glaring at Rachel's roommates. "No, they're clearly exhausted and upset. It's only fair we give them some time alone. Trent, I want your word of honour no harm will come to Rachel when we leave the room, or for the next ten minutes. Then we are coming back in whether you like it or not."

Trent nodded, he was so exhausted he could barely move, but he could see the point Ceri, Jenks and Ivy were making. He had tried to bash Rachel's skull into a gravestone when they returned from the Ever After. But that was before he had had his full memories returned to him, now he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was ok again.

"You have my word of honour Ceri, I will do absolutely no harm to Rachel, when you leave this room and for the next ten minutes."

Ceri nodded and lifted herself up gracefully from her chair, waving for Jenks and Ivy to follow her. Jenks followed her, cursing Tinks diaphragm.

Ivy paused in front of Rachel, looking down at her. She cupped her cheek with her hand and Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. Ivy hardly ever willingly touched her, or let anyone touch her.

"I suspect I know what you both just remembered. No one can have such strong emotions for someone unless there is love somewhere in their history." She whispered, her eyes holding a glimmer of sadness. A small grin quirked Ivy's mouth. "And you two definitely have some strong emotions for each other."

Ivy gently stroked her cheek, before stepping back and leaving the room silently. Considering the hearing elves and living vampires have, they may have all been in the room with Trent and Rachel, but at least with them in the kitchen they had the illusion of privacy.

Trent cleared his throat and sat forward, his knee gently rubbing against Rachel's. He looked at her beautiful face, her fizzy curly red hair and her full lips and knew what he wanted to do next. But what did she want?

Rachel stared at Trent and felt the pieces fall into place. She flushed as she realised they both wanted each other. Trent might want to pick things up from where there had left them, but could she do that? After all these years and everything she had been through, could she have an adult relationship with him?

There was no doubt he was gorgeous, there would be no problems with attraction. But he had killed people, one right in front of her. She was a demons student, a broke, shunned witch. He was a billionaire. They were still the polar opposites they were as children.

As she bowed her head and clasped her hands in her lap, she thought about Kistin and how much she had loved him. That had ended so badly she still wasn't sure she would ever forget the pain of his death. Then there was Nick, Marshall and Peirce. Each one she had loved on some level and each had broken her heart. Did she even deserve love? Did Trent?

She inhaled, licking her lips before lifting her head to look at him. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the rest! I had originally planned to end the story here and have a separate story for what they do next. But I changed my mind and am rolling it all into the one now! Thanks for the reviews also, it's been great getting the feedback so quickly!

Side note - the entire time I was writing this chapter I had the song "Where do we go from here" from the Buffy episode Once More With Feeling, stuck in my head - if it isn't completely obvious...!


	7. Chapter 7

Character belong to the amazing Kim Harrison!

Thanks for the reviews and feedback, please keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 7

Several minutes of silence had passed as Rachel and Trent thought about what they had remembered and where they should go next.

A thousand different thoughts were racing around Rachel head. She had _loved_ Trent Kalamack. What if their fathers hadn't forced them to forget each other? What if they had dated as teenagers or adults? Would she be who she is now? Would she have married Trent and become a Trophy wife? Would they have broken up and hated each other? Would Trent kill people if she had been there to stop him? Would she have joined the IS and met Ivy and Jenks?

She leaned forward and massaged her forehead with her fingers. If she kept thinking at this furious pace she'd have a headache in no time.

Trent looked at her and his breath caught in his throat. Now all the pieces of their history had been put together, he wanted Rachel. He wanted that friendship they had had as children, as an adult. He wanted someone to confide in, someone he could tell his fears and dreams to, someone who would comfort and hold him. He wanted her in his life for as long as he lived.

"So what do you think we should do?" he asked. _Oh for goodness sake, tell her you think we should be together. _He felt his ears burning red with embarrassment as he ignored the voice in his head and tried to remain stoic. He wasn't sure he would be able to accept it if Rachel said she wanted nothing to do with him.

Rachel tilted her head as she observed Trent. Every time she thought she knew what he was thinking, he would act the opposite. She thought she had seen love and longing in his eyes and now he's back to Mr Stiff Blank Face. Her eyes drifted to his groin and the tight fit of his jeans. Trent looked more bulgy than normal, she noted, feeling a wash of heat and lust flow through her. She stifled a giggle and brought her eyes up to his face.

Trent watched Rachel looking at his crotch and smirked. He found her reaction amusing and relieved that she was still attracted to him.

_Maybe we can start seeing each other again? _

Although, now they were adults their relationship could involve more than simple kisses and handholding. Part of him wanted to skip straight to the physical part, rip all of her clothes off and take her there and then on the couch. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. Ellasbeth had been as cold in bed as she was in person, their occasional lovemaking had been mechanical, scheduled and passionless.

"Sorry." Rachel blurted, blushing even more as she looked into Trent's glowing green eyes. They were alive and dancing with humour at her expense. As usual she'd let her hormones take over and rule her actions.

"It's ok, Morgan," Trent replied, his deep voice resonating through her. "I'm actually relieved to know you still find me somewhat attractive after everything we've been through". He nudged his knee against hers as he spoke and grinned playfully at her.

_Ok, deep breath, don't throw yourself on top of the gorgeous, nice smelling Elf._

Rachel tried to think past her nerves and lust. "Attraction to you has never been a problem for me, but let's discuss this rationally. We were close friends as children. You were my first boyfriend, was I your first girlfriend?" Trent nodded. He loved it when she took control.

"You've got your job running your businesses. I'm work challenged since the shunning and that won't be fixed until the Witches meeting. We each have our own lives and friends." She paused and debated what to say next.

Biting her lip, Rachel inhaled. "Maybe we can take things slowly. What if we go on a couple of dates, just the two of us and see how that goes?"

Trent felt a surge of triumph and fought not to let her see exactly how giddy he was at her suggestion. "I think that would be excellent." He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled at her.

Rachel forgot what she was going to say as she looked at his smiling face. It wasn't one of his fake politician smiles, but a genuine one, that brightened his whole face making him look younger. She couldn't help but smile back and it felt like some huge weight had been lifted from her.

_I don't know where this might go. But I think we owe it to ourselves to at least give it a shot._

Nodding, Rachel nudged him with her knee and gave him a sly grin. "Do you want to tell Jenks or shall I?" She leaned closer to him and inhaled his delicious cinnamon scent, resting her cheek lightly on his shoulder.

Trent paled at the thought. He felt a fascination for the pixies whenever he was around them, but refused to acknowledge that something so small could have any influence over him. He also had a rather irrational jealousy of Jenks because he was so close to Rachel and fiercely protective of her. Leaning his head to his side he softly rubbed his cheek against her forehead, feeling his heart beating faster at their close contact. He inhaled to answer her.

"Times up"

Trent winced at the sound of Ceri's voice and they unconsciously moved slightly away from each other. Ceri's entrance back into the room was only slightly ahead of Jenks, who zipped straight past her to hover in front of Rachel. Red and black fairy dust sifted onto her knees as Jenks dusted heavily but remained strangely silent. Ivy and Quen took up their previous positions next to Trent and Rachel.

"I made Jenks promise not to say a word until every one has left." explained Ivy. She grinned wide enough to show a flash of fang and gave a throaty chuckle.

Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked back to Jenks who was still hovering in front of her, fury was clearly etched in his face and body language.

"Well I think you made the right decision Rachel," Ceri said soothingly. "The two of you have lost a lot of time together and although I have some reservations about Trenton's previous actions, I wonder if he may have grown up to become a less ruthless man had you been in his life earlier to influence his decisions." Her eyebrows raised in silent accusation as she looked at Trent.

Quen stepped forward and placed his hand on Ceri's shoulder. "I also agree, the two of you have much to catch up on. I'm relieved you finally have a chance to do so." He looked down at Ceri and smiled. "Love is something you can forget to appreciate when you don't have it. Ceri probably needs her rest now, shall we head back to the compound?"

Ceri looked surprised for a split second as if she wasn't used to being asked for her opinion, before she nodded in agreeance. She shifted forward and took Rachel's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Blessings to you Rachel, may you find peace and happiness whatever you decide." Releasing her hand she shifted her gaze to Trent, her brow furrowing. "Trenton, I will release a wrath of the worst kind upon you should you harm Rachel in any way. Al and Newt will seem like amateurs in comparison to what I will unleash, regardless of how much smut it brings upon me."

Trent's eyebrows shot up at Ceri's threat. "Duly noted Ceridwen." His voice giving away only a hint of tension. "We'll show ourselves out Sa'han, shall we wait for you in the car?" Quen asked. Trent nodded as the couple left the living room and headed down the corridor, towards the front door of the church.

Ivy took a deep breath and directed a cold stare at Trent. "Ceri has to beat me to you if you hurt Rachel."

Rachel inhaled sharply, "Enough already" she barked. "Take it to the Turn, I'm more than capable of looking after myself. I don't need you and Ceri threatening Trent every two seconds." Her cheeks colouring red in anger. "I appreciate the concern from both of you but I don't need it.'

A strange gurgling sound came from Jenks as he shifted from hovering in front of Rachel to dart around the room. It looked like he was trying to burn off some of his fury before he exploded. Ivy smirked at the fairy, "I think Trent needs to leave before Jenks has a stroke."

Trent sighed, "All right I'll go." _So much for having a little more time with Rachel._

He rose from the couch, regretful that he was being bundled out the door so quickly. He picked up his leather bound exercise book and passed it to Rachel.

"I've removed the spell from it, if you would like to have a look at what I wrote about us." He told her, "There's not much in there, I'd been reading through it for years before you came into my office pretending to be Francis. I could barely remember anything about you and I knew it was unlikely that you would remember much so I didn't approach you or mention it to you earlier."

Rachel licked her lips as she took the book from Trent. She had wondered what it was when he brought it with him, but having seen his memory it made sense now. She looked into his gorgeous eyes, they were hesitant, like he was wondering if she would change her mind at any moment. That was probably sensible as she was now having second thoughts about agreeing to date him.

Nodding, she stood up and moved close to him. Raising her free hand, she placed it lightly on his bicep and leaned forward to give Trent a soft kiss on the cheek. His cinnamon and grass scent washed over her almost making her swoon. Her heart fluttered as she pulled away from him.

As Trent watched Rachel, he had so many things he wanted to talk to her about and say to her. She was so beautiful, he wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her goodbye until they were breathless.

_There will be plenty of time for that later._

He gave her one of his rare, real smiles before stepping back towards the hallway. "Good night Rachel, I'll call you to organise a time for our date." He said, taking one last look at her. Nodding to Ivy and ignoring Jenks, Trent headed up the hallway towards the front door. Taking one last inhale of the church and Rachel's delicious redwood scent, he opened the front door and stepped outside.

Just as he closed the door, he finally heard Jenks break his silence.

"Tink's a Disney whore's diaphragm, Rach…."


	8. Chapter 8

Characters on loan from the fabulous Kim Harrison!

* * *

Chapter 8

_I cannot believe I'm about to go on a date with Trent Kalamack._

Rachel swerved her car back into her lane as she drove toward Trent's compound, she needed to stop daydreaming about their date or she wouldn't even make it to his house to pick him up. It had only been three days since they had done the Pandora charm, three days that Rachel had spent overwhelmed with confusion about Trent, their past and their future. A significant part of Rachel felt complete, like she had found her missing half. The remaining part of her was quick to point out that her relationships always ended badly. She was already shunned, imagine if she managed to get Trent Kalamack, saviour of the elves, billionaire businessman extraordinaire killed just like she had Kistin.

She shook her head and focussed on the entrance to Trent's vast estate, the imposing black wrought iron gates were closed as she slowed to stop at the gatehouse.

The guard didn't even need to look at the guest book before giving her the go ahead to drive in, directing her to the front of the office building. As she rounded the driveway, her headlights picked up Trent standing alone outside the building. He was running his hand through his hair to make sure it was sitting flat. She found the small nervous movement quite amusing. He looked absolutely delectable in a dark grey suit with a black shirt underneath. He was missing his trademark silk tie and had the top two buttons of the shirt undone giving a little peak at the pale blonde hairs gracing his chest. She began picturing Trent without his shirt, running her hands over his chest and those baby fine hairs. As she pulled to a halt beside him he strode over, opened the door and eased inside.

Trent barely waited for Rachel to stop her car before he was safely seated inside. "Hello Morgan, your late." he smirked at her as he took in her ensemble of jeans, red halter-top and heels. "Not wearing your beloved boots?"

Rachel snorted, "No, I did make some effort you know. Besides I still have to buy another pair after I lost my last ones." She looked at Trent's clothing choice, "You could have worn that pair of jeans again, I'm sure you could have gotten more than one wear out of them Kalamack."

"I'm flattered that you're so concerned with what I'm wearing. Did my jeans meet with your fashion approval?" Trent retorted. Gods he loved their banter, the witch had such a dry sense of humour it made him hard enough to burst.

"You know exactly how good you looked in them Trent" Rachel rolled her eyes at him, knowing that if she did see him in them again, she'd probably drool all over herself considering how tight his butt had looked.

"I could go back and change into them if you like?" Her heart stopped beating for a millisecond as she considered Trent's offer. "Although I was rather hoping to take off my clothes at the end of our date, not at the beginning. But whatever works for you."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she looked at Trent. His face was bright with humour and his lips were pressed together as if he was trying not to burst out laughing at her.

"That's enough elf boy" she finally answered. Good grief, if they kept poking at each other like this they won't even make it out of his driveway before she ripped open his shirt with her bare hands and pulled him across the car to have her way with him.

Exhaling, Rachel slowly accelerated away and towards the restaurant she had booked for their lunch and movie date.

"This is the best burger I've had in ages," Rachel moaned as she gently placed the remnants of her turkey burger back on her plate. Wiping her hands on a napkin, she munched on a french fry. "How's your meal?"

Trent grinned as he watched her devour her food. "It's surprisingly tasty, you picked well. Would you like to try some?" He scooped up some grilled salmon on his fork and offered it to her. Rachel shook her head and took another bite of her burger. He looked around the bar. It was quite old fashioned with an ornate wooden bar on the left as they had entered. A row of booths were on the right hand side and they were seated in the last one, closest to the back room. A stuffed deer hung above their heads and the place had a comfortable, homely feel to it. "You better finish that quickly or else we won't make the movie." he said, washing down the last of his wild rice and peppers with his beer.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." She sat back, resting on the padded back of the booth. Their dinner had been great. They had talked about finishing school, Trent's experience at university and Rachel starting her job at the IS. There hadn't been any awkward silent moments, although a few people had paused to stare at them. Which wasn't particularly surprising considering how often they were both in the media. "Do you think I should have booked us a private dining room so people wouldn't see us together?"

Trent jerked his head up in surprise at Rachel's question, "No, of course not. Granted there will probably be some pictures of us on the internet and in the press tomorrow, but I'm not ashamed at being seen with you Rachel." He leaned across the booth and took her hand in his. "This doesn't add any pressure onto us, we need to work out how we feel, and what we want. Everyone else can go and get Turned for all I care."

Rachel inhaled a shaky breathe at Trent's words. He sounded so serious. She desperately wanted a boyfriend to stand by her, to accept her faults and protect her heart. "I really needed to hear that Trent" she whispered, slowly raising her eyes to look at him. He gently stroked the back of his hand with his thumb and it was the most comforting touch she'd felt in a long time. Marshall had been comforting for a while, but he'd left her just like Nick had. Kistin had been torn from her, ripped from her heart to his death. Then Pierce had come along, she hadn't wanted a relationship from him, and it was like she had already known he would push her too far one-day. That he would cross her threshold for using black magic and inevitably leave to find someone else more like him. Someone who wouldn't question him every time he used a curse.

"Come on, I'll pay for dinner and you can pay for the movie tickets." Trent tugged her gently up and out of the booth, paying for their meal and drinks while Rachel grabbed her purse. Leading the way outside, she descended the steps to the sidewalk and turned to head down the street to where her car was parked. She only made it a couple of steps before she felt Trent pull her into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, slowly inhaling his delicious scent. He leaned forward to rest his chin lightly on her head and slowly ran his hand up and down her bare back. For once she felt safe and comforted. So many things had gone wrong in her life since she had left the IS, Rachel wondered if everything was her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have left.

Trent adored how Rachel felt in his arms, pressed into his chest. Although she felt frail, making him wonder if she had lost weight from the stress of the shunning and the attacks from the coven. He gently kissed her forehead before running his hand from her back, up to her neck and then cupping her face. Tilting her head up towards him, he bent forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. This was the first time they had kissed since their memories had been taken from them. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he pressed Rachel closer to him and the kiss became more insistent. He opened his mouth and was delighted with she responded, thrusting her tongue along the roof of his mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she kissed him harder and slipped her hands under his jacket.

Rachel couldn't believe they were finally kissing each other, she could feel the muscles moving under her hands as she ran them up and down Trent's back. She paused her hands at the small of his back and pulled the lower half of his body closer to her. Her body flushed with heat as she felt his erection pressed against her stomach. She pulled back slightly from their kiss, taking in Trent's hooded eyes and heated gaze before attacking his lips again as their kiss grew more demanding.

Trent heard a low moaning sound coming from Rachel and thrust his tongue further into her mouth. He felt one of her hands slowly moving from the small of his back, across his hip and around to his chest. He shuddered as she caressed his nipple through his shirt before her hand slowly headed down his body.

He saw a bright light flash from the corner of his eye and moved his mouth from Rachel's to lightly kiss a path along her jaw line to her neck. Another flash lit them and Rachel cursed quietly before pulling back from him. A couple watching them from the front booth of the bar were taking pictures of them kissing with their mobile phones.

Trent debated whether to confront the couple, plastering his politician's smile on his face while her put his arm around Rachel. She was looking at the ground and shaking her head at the intrusion. Giving her a light tug on the shoulder, Trent lead her back to her car so they could go to their movie. Damn nosey people, this was definitely one of those times it didn't pay to well known.


	9. Chapter 9

Characters from the world of the fantastic Kim Harrison.

**This chapter is definitely M rating - not for kiddies**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sitting in the movie theatre, Trent couldn't even remember the name of whatever ridiculous action movie they were seeing. His body burned for Rachel and he was so hard for her he had to keep his suit jacket buttoned up to avoid showing everyone exactly how turned on he was. Thankfully they had headed to the back corner of the cinema to try and minimise anyone taking more photos of them.

Rachel's body was flushed as she sat in the cinema trying to watch at least some of the movie they had paid to come and see. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and turned to look at Trent. He was looking at her like he could devour her. Faster than she could blink he grabbed the popcorn box from her hands and placed it on the empty seat next to her. The next thing she knew he was kissing her again, pressing her to him as he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. Rachel moaned at his onslaught and pressed her lips harder to his before moving the armrest between them to fold away between their seats.

She moved to kiss his ear, licking the lobe and nibbling the rim with her teeth. "Trent? Can you still do that tingle thing? She asked breathlessly.

Trent chuckled low his throat as he tilted her head so he could kiss her neck. "Do you think you're ready for that Morgan?" Oh Gods, he was on fire for her. The sane and rational part of him knew they couldn't go too far in their play, they were still in public for goodness sake. But they could certainly take advantage of the darkness and deafening sound effects to work some of their frustrations out.

Rachel panted as Trent kissed her neck, he hadn't even gone near her vamp scars and yet she was wet and aching for him, "Damn straight I'm ready Kalamack.'

Trent centred himself and felt a wash of elf magic flow through him as moved from kissing her neck, back to her lips. The tingling sensation was an elf magic similar to a power pull and his lips became more sensitive as the magic flowed from him into her.

Her lips hungrily attacked Trent's as the tingling sensation overwhelmed her. Gods, this felt so amazing she couldn't wait to be naked together so he could kiss her all over. The thought of Trent going down on her turned Rachel on more than anything had since the vampire caps Kistin had given her. She unbuttoned his suit jacket and began running her hands over his chest and lower, pulling him half on top of her as she lay back against the seat. Deliberately toying with him, she moved her hands to his back, hearing him grunt in protest before she brought one to his front to rub it lightly against his erection.

_Holy crap, Trent feels enormous!_

She squeezed him gently through the silky fabric of his suit pants, feeling his cock warm and slightly damp. He felt large enough that she began to get worried about whether he would be too much for her, before dismissing that as ridiculous. _He's only an elf for goodness sake, he can't be that much bigger than humans or male witches._

Trent panted as Rachel stroked him through his trousers. He felt like he was going to explode and he refused to do that in public. Plus he wanted to soak in her body for a while, teasing her and making her moan his name as she came again and again. Forcing himself to think of client presentations and cash flow forecasts he pulled away from her, biting her lip gently.

Breathing heavily he noted the disappointed look on her face, until she squeezed his head through his trousers and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Morgan, we need to go somewhere private to finish this." Maybe he should just buy the cinema and order everyone to leave.

Rachel groaned at Trent's extremely valid point. She was so wet and ready for him that they really did need to be alone. Sighing, she nodded, grabbing her purse and virtually running from the cinema back to her car. At least she didn't have to worry about Trent being too slow to run after her

As she approached her car, she turned around to ask him where they should go. He grabbed her in his arms, moving her back two steps to press her firmly up against her car. The tingling started up again, coursing through her lips, then down her neck as he kissed a trail to her shoulder, carefully avoiding her vamp scars. Rachel was covered with tingling sensations that built and built, making her gasp for air as she arched closer to him.

Her hands clutched his shirt and she moaned quietly into his neck as he continued to lick and nibble along her jaw line, neck and shoulders. He was pushing more tingling sensations through her until she thought she would faint from pleasure.

Trent growled at Rachel's response to him, he moved one hand underneath her top to her breast, gently squeezing her tight nipple with his fingertips. Pulling back from her he quickly scanned the car park to make sure no one was near them and sensed no one. He kissed her passionately and used both hands to rub and squeeze her nipples, delighting in her moans as she jerked from orgasm. He gripped her limp body tightly to him, before he began nibbling around her jaw line again.

Panting hard, Rachel tried to gather herself. Her orgasm had been one of the most intense she'd ever had and she was still feeling after shocks from it. Her underwear was drenched and she ached for Trent so badly it was almost painful. She moved her hands to his face to give him a kiss before leaning her forehead against his.

"God Trent, that was amazing, but weren't we meant to be going somewhere private?"

Trent closed his eyes and thought furiously. "What about the church?"

Rachel chuckled, "Sure, Jenks would kill you two seconds after we walked in and he saw me. What about your compound?"

"Need I remind you of Quen and Ceri's hearing?" Trent shook his head. "In a week we can go there, I'm having the bedrooms remodelled to include extra soundproofing after having to listen to them for the last few months."

They both sighed. "We could rent a hotel room?"

Rachel pursed her lips and considered several hotels, "We'd probably get photographed going in together?" Trent nodded, "I think we can both do without having even more photo's taken after the ones outside of the bar. "

She bit her lip, "We definitely can't fit inside my car." Trent smirked as he considered that alternative, "I would really like more room to have my way with you" he said arching his eyebrows at her before kissing her again.

Pulling back from him, Rachel covered his mouth with her fingertips, "You have to stop doing that if we have no where to go to finish this."

Trent let out a grunt of frustration and stepped back from her. Running a hand through his hair, he took in her dishevelled appearance. "You better take me home then, I'll organise everything for our next date. Are you free tomorrow night?"

Rachel nodded, and then shook her head, one side of her mouth quirking with a wry smile. "We're meant to be taking this slowly. What about Saturday night? That's only another 3 days away."

Trent tilted his head at her. "No, I want to see you tomorrow night" he huffed.

"And we agreed to take things slowly. Gods Trent, we almost had sex twice tonight. No, more like three times and that does not equate to taking things slowly."

"Well I changed my mind," Trent said slowly. "Why do we have to wait anyway, I want you, you clearly want me. Did you wait with all your other lovers? Did you even have a date with that witch before you slept with him?" He felt his ears going red in anger. The first woman to captivate him in his adult life, the one he wanted so badly he could burst and may even love was saying no to him? _Stop it, getting angry with her because _you're _being completely irrational and feeling sexually frustrated is ridiculous! _Grinding his teeth together, Trent tried to listen to his brain, but his frustration won out and he glared at her.

Rachel's jaw dropped in shame and her faced coloured bright red with embarrassment. "Which witch would you be referring to?" Anger flooded her, better to be angry than to cry.

Trent clenched his jaw together, "The ex-coven member, Pierce? Or what about the vampire, how long did you wait before you had sex with him? Why do I have to wait but you slept with them?"

"I don't owe you any explanations about any of my former boyfriends. You arrogate pig," she seethed at him. "I can't believe you're behaving like this. You can't control everyone and everything Trent. What about Ellasbeth? How long were you a couple before you slept together? Or what about all the skanky women who throw themselves at you just because you're rich? They would never want you if they actually got to know you, they just want you for your money. How does that make you feel?" Tears were running silently down Rachel's face and she angrily rubbed at them with her hands.

Trent took a step back and looked away from her. He took a deep breath in and shook his head. "We really know how to hit each other where it hurts don't we?" He was deeply pained by what Rachel had said to him, but then he had made her feel exactly the same way. They instinctively knew how to hurt each other the most. How could they make other feel so good and then so bad in such a short space of time?

"Ellasbeth and I had sex three times the entire time we were dating, then engaged," he said, stepping in front of her and looking her directly in the eye. "On each occasion we had already negotiated the time, location and duration. It was as romantic and intimate as having brain surgery. I feel more passion for you hearing you say my name than I ever felt for her. As for other women," he sighed and closed his eyes. "There have been some, not a lot but enough to fill the void whenever I wanted to. And you are completely correct, they never wanted me for me, they wanted my money or the prestige of being seen with me." He looked at her again, feeling so ashamed of what he had said. "I treated them worse than how I just treated you and they meant absolutely nothing to me. I had an itch and they scratched it for a short while. I never knew why I couldn't be happy with a woman, I could never find _the one_. Add into that the pressure that my wife must be an elf so I can procreate, and it's all too much, too hard." He cupped her face with his hands and wiped the tears gently from her face.

"I am so sorry. You make me feel things I've never felt before and to be honest, I don't know how to react to what I'm feeling." He made a noise of frustration, "And yet here I am, talking to you as I've never talked to anyone. I want to share things with you, I want to make love to you and hold you. I want to plan what we're going to do together tomorrow, next week, next month and that makes me angry. I don't like being controlled by anyone, my father did enough of that when I was a child and now it feels like it's happening with you and I don't know how to handle it. Is this what a real relationship is like? The same person knows you so intimately they can take you to the highest of highs, yet they can also hurt you in the most brutal way possible? Is that what we're doing?" Shaking his head he looked at the ground. _What in the Turn am _I_ doing?_

Rachel bit her lip, on one hand she was still so angry at Trent, and on the other hand, she wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be ok. "I don't know what we're doing either," she said quietly. They stood there looking at each other for several moments before she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Kistin was the longest relationship I've ever had. I don't remember ever really fighting with him, except for when he was about to die". Tears began to slowing run down her cheeks again as she remembered the pain of the last few hours of Kistin's life. "But I think we are starting to build a relationship. You find that one person you can share everything with. The one person who knows both what brings absolute joy to you, and what brings absolute pain. The person who sees you at your worst and still stays beside your side. It's easy being with someone when everything is going smoothly, but the real challenge is how they react when things go badly."

She gave a half laugh, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you," She moved closer and kissed his hand. "I got you a real good one huh?" Trent shook his head, "It was quite the comeback." He pulled her into a hug. "I can never say how sorry I am, it was completely wrong, and heartless, and inconsiderate of me."

Hugging him tightly, Rachel relaxed against him, resting her head on his chest. "Ditto," she replied. "Although to be honest I find it hard to believe you had time to schedule in sex with Ellasbeth at all. I would have thought covering yourself in honey and going on a business trip to an ant farm would have been more fun."

Trent chuckled at Rachel's imagery, "Well I'm sure I could always find time to schedule with you, if you ever want to cover me in honey."

Rachel licked her lips at the thought of Trent covered in honey, "Maybe I'll keep that in mind." Turning her face to his chest, she gave him a kiss on the small patch of bare skin where his top two buttons of his shirt were undone. The pale chest hairs tickled her nose as she rubbed it lightly against him. _Gods, I could smell him all day._

Trent stayed still as Rachel inhaled his scent and placed another light kiss on his chest. He really needed to stop her doing that. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he moved her slightly away from him and leaned down to capture her lips in a short but thorough kiss. "You really should drive me home."

Rachel sighed and nodded, she turned around to unlock the doors and eased into her seat. "So Saturday it is?" She asked when Trent got in. "I look forward to it." He replied, giving her a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

Pulling out of the car park, she headed towards Trent's compound. The next thing she needed to do after dropping Trent home was to have a long talk to Ivy and Jenks. _I need to talk to them tonight, because I think I could fall in love with Trent._


	10. Chapter 10

Characters borrowed from the world of Kim Harrison!

Thanks for your reviews, it's great to have the comments and feedback as I'm writing! Please keep them coming, especially as this is my first attempt at 'this kind' of scene... Hope you like it!

That being said, this chapter is decidedly more adult, **definitely M rated** - you are warned!

* * *

Chapter 10

Rachel hadn't laughed so much for as long as could remember. Trent had taken her roller-skating for their second date, something that had completely and utterly surprised her. Proving his athletic ability, they had skated for 2 hours, only stopping once for drinks and a quick bite to eat. That he had clearly taken the time to pick something she was interested in, made her feel truly valued. This side of Trent was the one she had fallen in love with as a child and she adored seeing it in him as an adult.

As they walked back to his black BMW, she removed the disguise charms from around their necks. Rachel had insisted they wear them after Ivy had left twelve newspapers on their kitchen table the day after their last date, all of which had pictures of Trent and Rachel kissing on the front page. She had also had a long talk with Ivy and Jenks about Trent. Ivy had been more accepting of Rachel's decision to give a relationship a try, which could have something to do with her relationship with Glenn. Maybe Ivy was softening as she settled into a steady relationship with the detective? Whatever it was, Rachel was just relieved to see her so happy. With everything they had been through in the last couple of years, Ivy deserved the love and stable relationship Glenn was providing her, more than she would ever admit.

Jenks on the other hand was still furious. He had agreed to a truce while Rachel and Trent dated but she was worried that he would never be able to accept him. It was flattering that Jenks was so protective of her, but it was also very smothering. She needed time to spend with Trent, to be themselves and enjoy each other's company. Whatever happened after that was solely their choice, not anyone else's and Jenks would have to accept that if they chose to be together.

As they stopped beside his car, Trent drew Rachel into his arms and kissed her forehead. He was content just to stand there and hold each other for a few minutes before they decided what to do next. He had never thought he would be back at the roller skating rink, but it had seemed like a natural choice when he thought about something fun to do for their date. The one and only time he had been here before, he had interrupted her date with that swimming witch. Marshall? Look at how quickly he had abandoned her when she was shunned. _The man clearly has no honour_.

Trent had missed her terribly these last three days and had called her every day, just to see how she was or to tell her something funny about his day. It had only been six days and two dates since they had done the Pandora Charm but it felt like months. If he was completely honest with himself, it had reminded him of when he had had Rachel trapped in his office as a mink. That experience had been surprisingly companionable, he had looked forward to having her with him and having someone to share his day with. He silently chuckled at the thought of Rachel sitting in his office all day as herself, she'd probably fall asleep and snore her way through his meetings. Maybe he could hire her as an assistant, give her a short, tight uniform and have her bring him coffee, tending to his needs. He swore he could almost feel his arm hurting from where she would probably hit him if he ever suggested that to her.

Rachel raised her head from Trent's chest as she felt his chest rise and fall. "What are you laughing at Kalamack?" she said, her gaze narrowing.

Trent tried to work out how honest to be with her, she packed quite the punch when she was upset. "I was just thinking how great these last few days have been. Talking to you, discussing things that are happening in our lives. I haven't had someone this close to me since your mink experiment."

Rachel's eyebrows rose at the mention of her imprisonment at Trent's hands. "You _enjoyed_ having me trapped with you? Feeding me sedatives and then putting me into the rat fights?" She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Not the last part," he said hurriedly. "I liked having someone in my office with me, someone to share my day with. Remember when I put on some music and you gave me a thumbs up?" Rachel relaxed slightly and nodded. "I never knew minks had the dexterity to make a thumbs up or to give someone the finger, like you gave Jon." Trent chuckled at the memory.

Rachel harrumphed, although she did have some good memories of her time with Trent, most of which revolved around his body and his 9.5 rated butt. She couldn't help the small smile that involuntarily appeared on her face at that thought.

"So what do you have planned next Trent?" she asked him. _Maybe finishing off what we started the other night?_

Trent looked at her and blushed, he knew where he wanted to go next, but would she want to? "I, er, have somewhere private we could go." He murmured. "If you want to. Or we could go somewhere for coffee and maybe a light dinner before we call it a night?"

_Please pick option one!_

Rachel watched Trent as he smoothed his hair flat. She loved watching him do it, it was one of the very few nervous movements he had. Should she sleep with Trent tonight? She had spent the last three days debating her options, finally deciding earlier that day that she would if the option presented itself. But now that he had asked her, should she stick to her decision? _Look at all the other stellar relationship decisions you've made before._

She pulled her purse from her shoulder and stepped in front of him, they were so close she could smell him. She gazed at Trent, slowly taking in his face, his broad shoulders, narrow wait and long legs. He had worn his jeans again and they clung to his butt like a second skin. In the dim glow of the car park, she couldn't see exactly, but she had a suspicion he was hard for her, straining against the restrictive denim. Being completely honest with herself, Rachel had spent several hours since their last date imaging having sex with Trent, in many different positions and places. There were so many wicked things she wanted to do to him, and to have him do to her. But was it the right time? Should they wait another date or two, or ten?

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her free arm around his waist and pulled them together, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"I think we need to go somewhere private." She whispered against his skin.

* * *

Rachel looked at the two story townhouse Trent was walking towards and knew she had been here before. As he opened the door and ushered her in, she saw the open plan lay out and straight staircase to the upstairs. "You brought me to Dan Smather's house?" She turned to look at him as he closed the front door behind them.

Trent's ears turned red, "Not exactly, another employee has been living here since he died and she recently moved out. You wanted somewhere private, well this is."

Rachel frowned at him "Moved out or died Trent? What happened to the owner? Were they murdered too?"

Sighing, Trent moved past her to the kitchen and opened the bottle wine he had left on the counter in case they ended their date here. "They left Rachel, as hard as it is for you to comprehend, I do have staff that leave my employment." He poured himself a glass and offered one to her. Shaking her head, she leaned one hip against the counter. "Where did they go?"

"For goodness sake Rachel, it was a middle aged human woman who worked in my stables who lived here after Dan. Her mother is ill and needs someone to care for her. I gave her a retirement package large enough that she will be able to care for her mother and take care of the medical bills until she dies, which will probably be in the next couple of years. Does that make you happy?" Trent glared at her and took a deep drink of wine in frustration.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for the assumption," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes at Trent's grunt of acknowledgement. "I've seen you kill people in front of me, so naturally I consider that an option when people near you disappear."

Trent topped up his wine glass and tried to keep his anger hidden. _How did we end up arguing again?_

"I kill people out of necessity Rachel and I don't enjoy doing it. However, I will do whatever it takes to protect myself, my race, those I care about and my businesses. Can you really not understand that after everything you've been through?"

Nodding slowly, Rachel met his gaze. His green eyes were narrowed at her and glowing with anger. "I will never understand how quickly you decide to kill people, however I can understand there may be times when that is the only option available. There were a couple of times I wished I had your ruthlessness, but I can't ever imagine being comfortable enough with killing as an option that I could decide to do it, and carry it out as quickly as you do."

"I value the morality in you, Rachel. It is part of what I like about you, your willingness to always look for solutions that don't end in violence or death. I may not always agree with your decisions but I respect your honour." Trent took another mouthful of wine before putting his glass down. _Enough talking,_

Reaching out he cupped the side of her face with one hand and gently pulled her towards him with the other. Lowering his head to hers, he pressed their lips together, kissing her passionately. Rachel moaned in response and wrapped her arms around Trent, clutching him firmly to her. The tingling sensation started on her lips and flowed through her as Trent kissed a path down her neck. Picking her up and holding her firmly to the front of his body, he headed towards the stairs, taking her upstairs and into the main bedroom. He had had the previous bed replaced with a king size and dressed in premium, high thread count linens and pillows in the hope they would get to enjoy them.

Rachel pulled slightly away from Trent as he set her down in front of a large blue bed. His heated gaze was full of longing and lust. Raising her hands to her red silk shirt, she slowly unbuttoned the top button, shivering as his gaze followed her hands.

Trent's cock throbbed violently as he watched Rachel slowly unbutton her shirt. It took every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from grabbing the flimsy garment and ripping it off her. He had been dreaming about this moment for months and now that she was in front of him he was so hard for her it was almost painful.

As she undid the last button, Rachel shrugged the shirt over her shoulders, letting it slowly fall down her arms and onto the floor. Trent was gazing at her breasts and the black lace bra she had worn specially. Moving towards him, she placed her hands lightly on his chest, running them down his cashmere sweater before pulling it over his head. Trent grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss so desperate she could barely keep up with him. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off forcefully. He ran his hands over her breasts, delighting in her gasps as he squeezed her nipples.

Rachel ran her hands up Trent's arms to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up against him. She could feel his erection against her hip as she kissed him so hard she knew her lips would be red and swollen.

Trent's hands moved to the front of her grey trousers, undoing the button and zip as he pushed them down her legs to reveal black lacy underwear. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly removed her underwear while he kissed and licked her stomach. Rubbing his fingers through her folds he thrust first one, then two fingers inside her, feeling her wet and ready for him. Rachel ran her hands through his baby fine hair and along the edges of his ears, making a noise of disappointment when Trent stood back up and removed his fingers. Grabbing his belt, she yanked it undone as he pulled them together, kissing her, their tongues rubbing against each other before exploring each other's mouths.

Rachel rubbed her hand along the front of his jeans, feeling his cock hard and throbbing underneath. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, yanking them down his legs as he stepped out of them. _Trent goes commando._ Kneeling in front of him, Rachel grabbed his cock with one hand and his balls with the other. Stroking them, before taking his cock in her mouth, quickly realising that he was not only longer than her previous boyfriends, but also significantly wider.

Trent threw his head in back ecstasy as Rachel licked and sucked him. He would never be able to look at her mouth the same way again, knowing the pleasure it could bring him. He stroked her hair, twisting it through his fingers to avoid getting his fingers tangled in her curls. Pulling back from him, Rachel stood up and got on the bed, crawling up to the head of the bed before turning to face him. She lay back against the pillows and brought her knees slightly towards her, legs together. Trent stood at the foot of the bed, naked, erect and impressed with her sexual confidence. Rachel seemed to like taking control in the bedroom, which was perfectly fine with him. In fact it was turning him on almost more than the sight of her gorgeous naked body lying before him.

"What are you waiting for Kalamack?" Rachel asked, her voice husky with need. "Just admiring the view," he responded. His jaw dropping when she pulled her legs slightly more towards herself and spread them wide, raising her eyebrows at him.

That was all Trent could take as he launched himself onto the bed with all of his elf speed and dipped his head straight to her folds. Rachel thrust her head back and arched against the pillows as he went down on her. Tingling sensations overwhelmed her as he licked and sucked her clit before thrusting his tongue deep inside her. Running her hands through his hair she bucked and moaned from the sensations running through her, calling out his name and gasping for air as she came furiously a short time later.

Trent laughed out loud as she jerked so violently from orgasm that he was thrust away from her. When she had stopped twitching, he kissed and licked her nipples before pulling her gently towards him. Nestling himself between her legs, he paused at her entrance, noting her eyes were still closed and she was still twitching slightly from her orgasm.

Rachel opened her eyes to look at Trent, holding himself above her. Leaning up to him, she kissed him passionately before pulling back to watch him enter her for the first time. Thankfully she was so wet for him, he slid inside, taking his time to stretch her gently before he reached her limit. He filled her completely and she could feel him stretching her as she adjusted to his size.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked, the hot, slick feel of her made his heart soar and he felt a deep inner peace now they were joined. She nodded "Gods, you feel amazing, I can feel every inch of you." Moaning loudly as he withdrew almost to his tip and thrust forcefully inside her. Wrapping her legs over his hips as he continued to thrust into her, she raised her head to his chest finding one of his nipples to lick and nibble.

Trent panted her name as she played with his nipple, reaching for the other with her hand and caressing it. Withdrawing from her, he kissed her passionately, chuckling when she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Leaning down to kiss him again, she ground her clit against his throbbing cock before she raised up and sat back to take him inside her once more. Watching Rachel ride him was almost more than Trent could take, groaning he ran his hands over her hips to her breasts so he could fondle them.

Rachel gave a small shriek of surprise when he sat up, pulling her to his chest so he could kiss her. Their tongues duelled and they ran their hands over each other and she continued to ride him. Tingling sensations started again, over her mouth, jaw, neck and shoulders as he kissed her everywhere he could reach. Then the sensations started inside her, stimulating the spot just inside her as she moved against him. Flipping her onto her back, Trent lifted her legs up to his shoulders and pounded deep inside her. Rachel could barely track his movements as Trent moved so fast he was starting to blur, the tingling sensations overwhelmed her and feeling another powerful thrust inside her, she came again, harder than the first time.

Trent shouted something in a language she assumed was elvish as she writhed under him. He continued to pound into her over and over. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore he groaned loudly, shaking as he came inside her. Pulling him close, she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, kissing him gently as he milked every drop of his orgasm.

Looking into each other's eyes they rolled onto their sides and lay entwined while they recovered. Blushing furiously, Rachel wondered if Trent had had sex with a witch before, "Trent? You should," "I know," he said interrupting her before she could explain further. "I've slept with a witch before. I like the extra muscles." He winked at her, smiling widely.

"I'm not hurting you?""Not at all," Trent ran a comforting hand up and down her arm for a several minutes before she relaxed enough for him to withdraw. Trent kissed her and headed into the bathroom to clean up. Rachel felt behind her to find a couple of pillows they hadn't knocked off the bed and propped herself up with them. As Trent walked back into the bedroom, he passed her a warm, damp cloth, watching her intently as she ran it over herself. He picked up some of the pillows from the floor and put them back on the bed as Rachel went into the bathroom for a few minutes.

When she returned, Trent was lying in bed, the covers pooled low on his hips, barely covering the parts she wanted to see again. His chest was defined but not overly muscled. A trail of baby fine blonde hairs dusted his chest before forming a path down his abdomen to his groin. Only his demon mark marred his toned chest and Rachel was determined to get that removed as soon as possible.

Jumping under the covers she nestled herself against his side, curling an arm and a leg over him. "That was nice," she said giggling at how peaceful they were, laying together. "Nice? 'Nice' is the word you want to use to describe what we just did?" Trent began running his hand lightly up and down her back as he considered her words.

Rachel cleared her throat to try and contain her laughter as she looked up and saw Trent's questioning gaze. "I could upgrade it to 'good' if it means that much to you?" she teased.

Trent shook his head and rolled her onto her back. "'Good' is just as bad, and I intend to make you rethink using those words to ever describe being in bed with me again." Grinning widely, he kissed her once more as he spent the next few hours eradicating those two words from her vocabulary.


	11. Chapter 11

Characters owned by Kim Harrison! I've just borrowed them for a little while!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Three weeks later…_

Rachel galloped through the woods surrounding Trent's compound riding the same brown and black horse she had the last time they had ridden together. Weaving through the trees, jumping fallen logs and small ditches, she urged her horse faster knowing Trent and Tulpa were chasing her. Although this time they had agreed that Trent could 'punish' her if he caught her.

In the last three weeks they had spent as much time together as possible. Most of that had been at the townhouse or Trent's compound ensuring their privacy and avoiding any potential run ins with Jenks. She was still spending time in the ever after with Al, so they were working around that, Trent's hectic work commitments and her runs. At the very least, they spoke several times a day, except when she was with Al. Rachel looked at the sun hovering half way in the sky, she was seeing him tonight and was determined to have as much fun today as she could before she was at Al's beck and call. Since she and Trent had started dating, she had been working with Al to 'understand' the familiar bond further. She had even seen a book at his house that she thought was the one she could use to break Trent's bond to her.

Al had even picked her up from Trent's ley line once, he seemed to think it was good that she was spending time with her familiar. Trent hadn't mentioned the demon mark to her yet, but it was only a matter of time before he demanded she removed it. She was hoping she would be able to do it before they had an argument over it.

Trent caught a glimpse of Rachel through the trees and directed Tulpa towards her. He was going to catch his witch. _I love her._ Technically he had told her that two days ago, but he had said it in elvish, not confident enough to tell her directly yet. He suspected Rachel felt the same way. Calling Rachel's name loudly, he grinned as her head spun around and she saw him closing in on her.

Gripping the reins tighter, she changed direction heading who knows where but determined to evade Trent for a little while longer. As she rode over a small hill, she slowed down as a lake was revealed. It was a dark blue grey colour, its waters rippling lightly in the breeze. Heading to her left she began riding clockwise around the lake, jumping rocks and weaving around the shoreline. Glancing behind her, she couldn't see Trent. _Where is he?_

Watching her ride towards him, Trent chuckled out load as he nudged Tulpa out from behind a dense section of trees to the shoreline. Rachel caught sight of him immediately and slower her horse to a canter.

"No fair," she called out as she rode up to him. "You knew the lake was here didn't you?" Her face was flushed with adrenaline and excitement, and she looked as beautiful as Trent had ever seen her. Trent chuckled, he knew his lands like the back of his hand, and of course he knew she had been heading towards it. "What do you think Morgan? The lake is part of my lands, I can find it blindfolded." Nudging Tulpa with his knees, he began riding further around the lake. "Move it Morgan, your punishment awaits." Trent couldn't keep the broad smile of his face as he looked back at her. Part of her looked disappointed, but overall she looked at him heatedly, as if she was already wondering what he was going to do with her.

Following behind Trent, Rachel trotted after him, she had initially refused to be chased by him, still traumatised over the time he had seriously hunted her through his woods intending to kill her. However, she had had a fantastic time last time she had ridden with him. On a new moon night, he had been dressed in English riding gear, looking wild and deadly. They had galloped through the woods for hours, meeting up with Quen and Ceri briefly before heading away from the hounds. Rachel hadn't questioned Trent further over who they had been chasing that night, her money firmly on Jonathon. Trent had made sure she was kept away from that part of the hunt and she had even had time for a quick chat with Ceri later than night as they rode back to the stables.

Her father's words still played through her mind that riding with elves made you abandon your life, even being lost forever. She had never understood what he was saying until she had done it. There was something magical about riding with elves, especially under a moonlit sky, trusting your horse to guide you safely through the trees. That night had been the catalyst for the second Pandora charm, she had had to find out all the details of their childhood after seeing that side of Trent.

Rounding another cluster of trees, Trent pulled away from the shore towards a small grassy section of woods. Trees surrounded it in a horseshoe shape, making it a perfect spot to sit and overlook the lake. Riding towards a tree at the back, Trent dismounted Tulpa and tied him to it. Motioning Rachel towards him, he helped her down before tying her horse up.

Turning towards her with a wicked grin, he hugged her close to him making sure she could feel his erection. "Now its time for your punishment Morgan." Rachel couldn't stop her heartbeat racing at the sound of Trent's voice, her muscles tightened in anticipation. Knowing she was wet and ready for him she looked him defiantly in the eye. "Ready and waiting Kalamack."

As Trent herded her towards the tree closest to the lake, Rachel thought about how their relationship had developed since they had made love. They were still in their 'horny teenager' phase. Tearing each other's clothes off within minutes of seeing each other, their sexcapades going for hours until it was almost dawn each night. She had been surprised at how timid he had been in bed, but considering his relationship with Ellasbeth and his lack of other relationship experience it made sense. He seemed to revel in her taking the lead, today being the first time they had done things completely on his terms. It wasn't that long ago that Rachel would never had trusted him enough to act out a fantasy like this but she found herself thinking it was immensely erotic.

As she stood in front of the tree, she could see the lake in front, the sun was still shining brightly and large fluffy white clouds contrasted with the deep blue of the sky. Trent stood directly behind her, pressing his front to her back before clasping her hands in his and leaning them forward to place her hands up against the tree. Running his hands back along her arms, he wrapped himself around her, nuzzling his mouth into her neck. "You will do exactly as I say, correct?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling its edges. "Yes Trent" she moaned, gods she was ready for him now but she had a feeling he was going to make her beg for him.

Stepping back from her, Trent took a moment to appreciate the warm day and that Rachel was adventurous enough to partake in some outdoor 'activities'. "Remove your clothes," he ordered her briskly. "You will remain facing the tree and once you are undressed you will place your hands back on it."

Rachel frowned as Trent's words sunk in, her body wasn't doubtful though. Heat flooding her as she stripped off her t-shirt, trousers, underwear, socks and boots. Straightening her pile of clothes beside her, she stood up and placed her hands back on the tree about chest height.

Running his eyes over her lush body, Trent licked his lips at the sight of his naked witch standing in front of him. Her adorable, frizzy red curls floating lightly in the soft breeze, her back arched gently, her buttocks firm and awaiting his caress. Her long shapely legs spread slightly apart as if she was ready to feel him approach her from behind. Silently removing his clothes, he stepped forward and pressed his naked front along her back, his erection nudging her buttocks.

Hearing her moan softly at the feel of him, Trent wrapped his arms around her chest caressing a breast with each of his hands. Hearing her moan again, he brushed her hair to one side and started licking and kissing the side and back of her neck. His erection jerking, when she started swaying her hips and buttocks back against him. Trailing a hand down her soft stomach, he felt her curly hairs and separated her folds with his fingers. Her wetness surprised him, she was slick and hot for him, panting as he lazily circled her clit with his fingers. His other hand continuing to play with her breast and nipple. Moving his fingers slightly faster, he shifted them lower and plunged two deep inside her. Crying out, Rachel panted loudly as she continued to grind herself against him.

Chuckling loudly, Trent licked a wet path from her shoulders to her hairline as he started circling clit once more, his fingers moving faster and faster. Using his elf magic, he pushed tingling sensations through her as he kissed and licked her neck.

Panting hard, Rachel pushed against the tree, trying to keep herself upright under the avalanche of sensations. Just as she peaked on the edge of orgasm, Trent's fingers slowed. Gasping in disappointment she couldn't contain herself, as a soft "no" escaped her lips. "No what?" Trent growled. "No, gods, Trent, don't stop, please don't stop," she panted, arching her back against him. Moving his fingers faster again, he toyed with her breast and nipple. Rachel continued to moan, panting furiously as she felt the orgasm building once more. Determined to make her work for it, he stopped his fingers completely, hearing her loud shriek of protest. "Take it to the Turn Trent. Don't stop, gods, please please don't stop" she begged. Taking mercy on her, he started his fingers moving again, moving them faster and faster until she came, gasping his name and writhing against his body. He continued to caress her, until she shuddered weakly in his arms, her knees buckling from pleasure.

Rachel tried to catch her breath. When she could stand properly again she was going to pay him back for bringing her to the edge so many times. _God damn elf._ Gasping loudly and letting her head fall forward between her arms, she moaned as she felt Trent shift her legs further apart, angling his cock so he could enter her with one powerful, long thrust. "Yes Trent, god yes." Words spilled from her mouth as he pounded into her. Raising herself up to her tiptoes she tilted her pelvis back towards him, feeling him go deeper every time he pushed into her.

Trent felt himself getting close and was determined to make her come once more, reaching forward, his fingers found her clit again, wet and swollen from pleasure. Hearing her call his name once more, he stroked her until another orgasm shook her in his arms. Feeling her muscles throb with pleasure, he couldn't hold on any longer, her body bringing him to release as they leaned against the tree.

Relaxing against his strong, comforting arms, Rachel tried to imagine a life with out Trent and realised she didn't want to be without him. She wanted his comfort, strength, sense of humour and intelligence with her for the rest of her life. _I love him_.

Untangling himself from her, Trent made sure she could stand on her own, before walking back to Tulpa. Opening the small pack strapped to his horse, he removed a lightweight blanket, stroking Tulpa as their two horses grazed on the grass. Spreading the blanket out in a patch of sun, he lay down, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his sated body.

Peering sideways, Rachel looked at Trent lying naked in the sun. One arm was tucked behind his head, his skin glistened slightly in the sun light, probably from sweat. He looked completely at peace, relaxed and the most gorgeous sight she had seen. "Want to join me?" He invited. Nodding, she walked slowly towards him running her eyes over his body, before meeting his gaze and smiling wryly. "I think this should be your next campaign photo" she breathed, making Trent laugh out loud. "Maybe I could make you a calendar," he said, winking mischievously. "Twelve months of Elf." He chuckled as Rachel lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing an arm over his chest.

Kissing her hair gently, Trent inhaled her delicious redwood scent. This was the most perfect moment he had ever had, so he shouldn't waste it. Taking a deep inhalation, he tilted her head towards him so they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Rachel." How he wanted to hear those words from her, but he wouldn't push her, he had told her how he felt and he would remember this moment forever.

Rachel blinked slowly, Trent was looking at her with an expression so tender it made her face blush bright red. Her heart skipped a beat as she processed his words. He kissed her forehead slowly and moved his gaze to look out over the lake. Raising herself up slightly, she cupped his face in her hand, turning him back to her. "I love you too." She replied before kissing him gently. Gripping Rachel to him, Trent groaned with joy as they kissed passionately.

His witch loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

Characters borrowed from Kim Harrison! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 12

Yawning loudly, Rachel sat up and looked out over the lake. They had dozed in each other arms after admitting they loved each other. _I hope I'm not sunburnt._

Trent caressed her back lightly as she turned to look down at him with a smile on her face. "How long did we nap for," she asked looking sheepish. "About twenty minutes."

Rachel sighed in relief, she still had hours until she had to meet Al, hours she could spend with Trent. Laying down again and cuddling up against his side, she kissed his chest lightly.

"I had fun today, we should do this again." She said, turning to look at Trent's smug grin. "I concur, I like having you at my mercy" he waggled his eyebrows at her. Laughing, she hugged him tighter. "I like that you let me take charge most of the time."

Trent rolled on his side so they could face each other. "Morgan, I spend virtually every day making decision after decision. Just thinking about you taking charge in the bedroom is a major turn on. You keep doing it as long as you want." "Really?" she stroked the side of his face as she looked at him like he was mad. "Absolutely. You my beloved witch, can have your wicked way with me anytime you want. I don't want to be with someone who wants me to decide everything for them, who says yes sir, no sir all the time. Your initiative and opinions make me love you even more."

Seeing the love on his face, Rachel realised how lucky she was to have someone feel that way about her. Goodness knows Pierce hadn't liked her opinionated nature, especially her views on black magic. Trent seemed to be closer to how Kistin had been. _I really need to stop comparing them._

"I love that about you too," she grinned. "As much that our arguments drive me crazy sometimes, I like making up afterwards." Leaning forward, she kissed him as he agreed with her. "I thought you would." Wondering if this was too early to be discussing what she really wanted to know, she ignored her inner voice and asked anyway. "Do you think we should move in together? Would you ever get married in the future?" she quickly said.

Trent's eyes widened in surprise, "I would like to try living together," he said slowly. He had briefly thought about this but had no intention of asking her for another few months. "The church would probably be too small, would you agree? You could move in with me?" Rachel pursed her lips as she thought it over. She loved her church but it would be cramped with her, Trent, Ivy, occasionally Glenn and Jenks and his fifty odd children living inside or in the garden. "I guess I need to think about it. I should have thought that through before I asked" Trent clasped her hand and brought it up to his mouth so he could lay a tender kiss on it. "We don't need to work it all out today Rachel, we have plenty of time to decide what we're going to do." Seeing her nod he thought about the second half of her question. "As for marriage, I'm not sure if I can answer that. Being brutally honest I'm not sure I ever want to be married. I'm not entirely comfortable with idea of someone owning me, regardless of how much I may love them. However, I could definitely spend my life with someone."

Rachel's jaw dropped at Trent's admission and he balked at her surprise. _Oh gods, is she going to break up with me because I don't know if I can ever get married?_

Relief washed over Rachel, "I understand exactly," she whispered. Trent looked at her curiously, "Then why did you ask me?" Rachel bit her lip before answering. "You almost married Ellasbeth, I assumed you wanted to get married." "Fair assumption, but I was only doing what my father had organised for me. He had set up our marriage before he died." Trent shook his head. "I spent my entire childhood meeting potential wives, discussing weddings and marriage. Hence my aversion to it."

"Thank the gods" Rachel pulled him towards her in a tight hug, squeezing him to her. Chuckling, he pulled back from her. "You're the first woman I've met who agrees with me I think?" "Yes, not for the same reasons," she said, nodding furiously. "I've never seen the point of it. I know everyone expects it when you find someone you love. Get married, have a couple of babies. But that's never really appealed to me. I did want to be a mother but I can't now that I know that my children will be demons," She paused, unable to continue as her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the night Trent yelled that piece of news at her.

Watching her cry, Trent pulled her to him so he could comfort her. Feeling her tears dampen his chest, he stroked her hair gently. He had let his anger get the better of him that night, telling her in the most brutal way possible what her medical records had revealed. By saving her, his father had made it possible for new demons to be born into the world. Rachel could be responsible for a new age of demons.

"I can have my labs look into it for you Rachel," he said, rocking her gently. "The elves are virtually cured because of you, the least we can do for you is to try and give you children that are witches." Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes and sniffed. "If we're together Trent, an elf and a witch can't create a baby. You know that."

Trent did know that, but it gave him an idea. He knew his father had fixed her Rosewood Syndrome, but how exactly did he do it? What had he done to Rachel's mitochondrion that was different to the way he had fixed Lee? He had to look at his father's records and find the answer.

* * *

As Rachel jumped the ley line running through her graveyard into the ever after for her time with Al, Trent turned back towards the church heading up the steps and into the living room. He had offered to drop Rachel home so he could have a talk with Jenks and Ivy.

He tried to mask his nerves as he entered the kitchen. Ivy was standing at the coffee maker pouring a cup for herself. Glancing at him, she sipped her coffee and moved to sit in front of her computer. Kicking her legs up onto the chair next to her, she raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent.

Trent moved to stand with his back against the island counter, making sure he could see Ivy and the door into the kitchen clearly. He was certain Jenks would pix him any chance he got, so he needed to keep his wits about him. Staring at Ivy, he debated whether to wait for her to say something first, but given her nature, he could still be standing here when Rachel returned. "I love her"

Ivy snorted and shook her head at his statement. "The only person you love is yourself Trent. She may think she loves you but you can never offer her the same in return." Sipping her coffee she glared at Trent. "You tried to kill her, remember when you tried to bash her head into a tombstone not far from where you were just standing outside. You told the demons about her children, that they would be able to kindle demon magic and then you tell her they will be born demons. You only know how to hurt her."

"I _can_ make her happy and I _do_." He huffed, "I tried to kill her because she was a threat to me, but then I learnt I was wrong. She isn't, not unless I threaten her first. I regret all of that and I certainly don't want her dead now."

"You don't want her dead now she's having sex with you?" Ivy retorted. "So she would have been safe back when she first broke into your office if she had just seduced you? You piece of shit, you don't deserve her." She slammed her mug down on the table and stood up to move closer to him. Her pupils dilated, swallowing the brown of her iris until two black circles stared back at him. "Your just using her until you find a proper piece of elf ass to marry and breed with. She can't have children thanks to you and your father, but you can move on with your life anytime you want."

Trent clenched his hands into fists in anger, "I don't want to move on with my life Ivy. I want Rachel in my life forever," Ignoring a curse from her, he continued. "I don't want to be with or marry anyone else, I don't want to find the perfect elf wife. I want her."

"Bullshit" Ivy yelled, "You're all about your image and your species, Trent's got to save the elves. Newsflash, Rachel isn't an elf and you have to marry one to save your pathetic race "

"I don't have to marry anyone I don't want to," he yelled back. "Neither of us want to get married and I can save my race using the sample I used on Ceri's baby."

Walking to the other side of the island, deliberately separating herself from Trent. Ivy thought over what Trent had just said. She needed to calm down, as Rachel would never forgive her if she harmed him for no reason. "If you never want to get married, why the almost wedding?" Trent sighed, "It was arranged by my father, I was just holding up the bargain but Rachel saved me from it. She saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Yes, I would like children, but I don't want them enough to betray Rachel."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke quietly and clearly "You _will_ hurt her."

"Not intentionally," Trent placed his hands on the counter and leaned towards her. "We will both probably hurt each other at some point in the future, god knows there a lot we don't agree on. But I want her to be happy and loved. I want her to have the best future she can, I want to protect her because for Turn's sake, she attracts danger to her like a magnet. I want her to be the witch she should be, to do her job as partner at your firm and to work out a way she can separate herself from that bloody demon." Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, he spoke calmly "Ivy, you have to let go of her. I know you both love each other but your love for her isn't plutonic and she wants to have sex with men."

"That was fucking low Kalamack." Ivy muttered. "It wasn't low Ivy, it's the truth and you know it." Trent moved back from the counter to give her some room. "Your important to her Ivy, she does love you as a friend and part of her family. She needs you in her life."

Ivy let out a short, harsh laugh. "Yeah right she needs me, she has you remember." Putting his hands in his trouser pockets, he shook his head. "No Ivy, she needs all of us. You, me, Jenks. We each give her something she needs to live, we each give her love and comfort in our own way. It took me a long time to work that out. I've been watching the three of you interact every time I've been here. You're her family and now I am too, especially now her mother has moved away. She can't have children but we can be the family who love and support her. If your up to the challenge."

"I'll still kill you if you hurt her." Trent smiled, "I would expect nothing less from her family. But if it's anyone one else trying to hurt her, they have to come through me first."

He walked towards her, stopping a few feet away from her. "You have Glenn and Rachel tells me you're the happiest she's ever seen you, that you deserved to find love. Let Rachel enjoy love as well." He shrugged, "So are we all one big happy, dysfunctional family?" Ivy glared at him, she should bite him and kick his elf ass back to his car. "Alright, but I still don't trust you."

A wry smile twisted Trent's mouth, "I'll convince you otherwise Ivy, I promise." Nodding curtly to her, he walked into the hallway. "Have you seen Jenks?"

Ivy grinned wide enough to show a flash of fang, "Last I knew he was in the Sanctuary polishing his swords."

Trent paled slightly before gaining his composure. "Of course he would be." He muttered, heading towards the front of the church.


	13. Chapter 13

Characters on loan from Kim Harrison! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 13

The sanctuary was silent as Trent approached, debating in his head whether he and Jenks would ever be able to come to an understanding about Rachel. Looking around the large room, he couldn't see the pixy or any of his family that lived in and around the church. _This can't be good._

A couple of magazines were stacked on the coffee table and the couch was indented slightly, indicating that Ivy had been relaxing here earlier. Her piano stood silent, reflecting the glow from the overhead lights in its polished surface. His gaze rested on Rachel's desk and he stepped closer to see if he could detect Jenks hiding in the cluster of potted plants residing on it.

A millisecond of buzzing was the only hint Trent received as Jenks dropped in front of him, pulling him to a rapid stop. The pixy had a sword in one hand, pointed at Trent's left eye and so close to his pupil he couldn't focus on it. His dragonfly like wings coloured black and red in anger, Jenks glared at him as he hovered close to Trent's nose. Fairy dust spilled freely from him as Trent fought not to blink and cut his eyelid on the sword.

"I heard what you said to Ivy" Jenks said, his voice low and controlled. "And?" Trent asked, his whole body was tensed, trying desperately not to move lest the pixy blind his eye or kill him.

"She was right, you don't deserve Rachel," pulling back, Jenks flew silently over to the desk, landing on top of the pull down cover. "You don't deserve love from anyone, you son of a Disney whore. Rachel deserves more than you, some one who will love her like I loved my Mattie". His wings drooped and coloured a dark blue reflecting the immense sorrow Jenks felt for his beloved, dead wife.

Staying silent, Trent looked at the pixy, he couldn't bare the thought of losing Rachel after their short time together, let alone after the years Jenks and Matalina had been married.

Shaking his head and sending his short blonde curls slithering around his face, Jenks inhaled deeply. "Rachel and Ivy are my family too, I will protect them with my life, and now my life means nothing without my wife. I'm alone now, my wife told me I need to live on, so you don't get to takeaway part of my family."

"I'm not trying to take her away from you Jenks," Trent said as he moved to sit down in the desk chair, bringing them almost eye level to each other. "She needs you as much as you need her."

"No, you stupid elf, I need her more than she needs me don't you understand?" the pixy yelled. "I'm alone, living longer than any pixy should. My wife is dead. I'll never get to hold her again, or tell her I love her so you don't get to do that either. You've killed people, threatened Rachel, tried to blackmail her. You manufacture bio-drugs and brimstone, you manipulate and lie to people so how do you get to be in love and happy and I'm not?"

Standing up jerkily, Jenks began pacing along the top of the desk, "I want to kill you Trent, I want to do it more than anything else I've ever wanted but I promised Rachel I wouldn't. You disgust me because you won't treasure her love, you won't cherish her like I cherished my Mattie." Tears glistened as they ran slowly down Jenks' face.

"I'm very sorry that you lost your wife Jenks" Trent sighed, "I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. Rachel told me about what happened, she still morns for Matalina every day."

"I don't want your sympathy elf," Jenks retorted, his wings flashing red again. Stopping in front of Trent, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't be happy and in love while I'm like this. I want to be happy and loved again with my wife. You don't help anyone unless you'll benefit from it. Rachel can do better than you I know it."

"We love each other," Trent started to say before Jenks interrupted him, "What do you know about love, Tinks diaphragm." Taking to the air and twirling the sword in his hand, the pixy hovered in front of Trent.

Moving silently into the room, Ivy approached the two men and spoke clearly, "He doesn't know that much about love, Jenks. But Rachel deserves this chance at happiness."

Trent frowned as he watched Ivy pull the piano stool over to the desk before setting down a bottle of brimstone-flavoured tequila and handing a small jar of honey to Jenks.

"Rachel is the happiest I've ever seen her, including when she was with Kistin," Ivy continued grudgingly, opening the bottle of spirits and taking a deep drink. "Elf boy deserves the chance to make her stay that way." Glaring at Trent, she offered him a drink.

"Can't either of you just be happy for us," Trent grumbled as he sipped the drink, sputtering at its strength as it burned down his throat.

"I could have killed you when you entered the room, you stupid elf. Consider that my show of happiness." Muttered Jenks as he twisted the lid of the jar of honey, finally loosening it enough to open it.

"I know it doesn't feel like it Jenks, but you will find love again," Ivy said softly. "Rachel had faith that I would one day." Scooping a ball of honey into his mouth, Jenks bowed his head as he ate the honey.

Trent passed the bottle back to Ivy and they continued to drink the vile concoction as Jenks began to sing, hiccupping in between verses.

* * *

Rachel ran up the back stairs into the living room, Al had been called away by Newt to help with something so she had been released from her time in the ever after. _Yes,_ _I'm free._

She glanced around the back of the house, all the lights were on but the living room and kitchen empty.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anyone home?" Looking down the corridor to the front of the church she caught the sounds of someone singing faintly.

_Take it to the Turn, has Jenks been on the honey again?_

Marching up to the Sanctuary she came to a halt as she took in one of the most bizarre sights she'd ever witnessed. Trent sat at Ivy's piano playing, well, she wasn't sure what he was playing as the lid was shut so he couldn't touch the keys. Ivy was reclined in the desk chair, eyes closed, her feet crossed and resting on top of Rachel's desk. Jenks was flying over their heads, weaving left and right, up and down and was very obviously honey drunk. Pixy dust fell in a rainbow of colour over their heads. He was singing something she couldn't decipher, pausing to belch before continuing with even more gusto. Ivy raised a half empty bottle of brimstone tequila to her lips, drinking deeply before passing it to Trent. He paused briefly from his 'playing' to have a drink and pass it back to her. Two empty bottles of tequila were lying on top of the piano.

Jenks dropped suddenly to land on top of one of the bottles, slipping down the side to collapse in a pile of sparkles before snoring loudly.

Her jaw gaping widely, Rachel slowly approached the intoxicated threesome. This was one of the few times in her life she had ever been completely speechless.

Ivy started giggling, she couldn't ever remember a time she had heard this foreign sound coming from the living vampire. _What the Turn have they been doing since I left?_

"You're piano's great Ivy, but I think you need to get it tuned," slurred Trent. "I can't hear what I'm playing." Ivy half opened her eyes to give him a weak glare, "You're not hitting the keys hard enough you stupid elf. There's absolutely nothing wrong with my piano."

Clearing her throat, Rachel put her hand on Trent's shoulder before snatching the alcohol from Ivy. "Hey my wicked witch," Trent said, blinking furiously as he tried to focus on the blurry figure next to him. It smelled like Rachel, redwood mixed with burnt amber from the ever after. "We're celebrating that the three of us have reached an agreement."

Smiling at him, Rachel leaned forward to give him a kiss before jerking back when she smelled his potent, alcohol-laden breath. "I can see that. Whose idea was the tequila?" She asked, waving her hand in front of her nose trying to remove the awful stench of the alcohol from her nostrils.

Jenks raised his head "Ivy brought it, and imported gourmet honey from France for me." He hiccupped loudly before standing up to look at her. "Your back early?"

"Al got called away and let me leave." Rachel replied, moving her hand slowly in front of Ivy's eyes to see if she was awake. Receiving no response she debated trying to maunuveur Ivy into her bedroom before discounting it.

Picking Jenks up carefully, she placed him in the tissue box to rest, ignoring various curses about Tink and Trent's birthright. Shifting her gaze to her elf, she noticed he was trying to stand up. Grabbing his hand, she threw his arm over her shoulder and turned him around to lead him to her bedroom.

"Jenks and I came to an understanding. Finally." He leaned forward to kiss her forcing Rachel away from him, lest she get drunk just from inhaling the fumes. "Oh yeah," she said, thank goodness they had made it to her room safely. Guiding him to her bed she helped him to lie down before removing his shoes. "I agreed to let him try and break into my compound twice a year to test the security as a peace offering."

"What?" Rachel squawked, Trent didn't like Jenks at all, why would he give him the chance to nosey around his estate?

Chuckling, Trent nestled his head into a pillow. Gods his witch was beautiful even when she was fuzzy and spinning around in circles in front of him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent. "He misses Matalina so much, I thought this would give him something to focus on, lift his spirits a bit." He muttered before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

Rachel took in the sight of her fully dressed, intoxicated elf as she undressed and slipped under the covers. Running a hand through his baby fine hair she wondered if any of them would remember what happened tomorrow.

Snuggling closer to Trent, she clasped his hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. _Somehow I don't think so._

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks later…_

Trent awoke to the faint sound of his cell phone vibrating next to his bed. Glancing around the dim room, he focussed on Rachel, cocooned in blankets and snoring quietly. Her frizzy red hair was dishevelled from sleep and sex. Smiling gently at her, he rolled over and grabbed his phone to answer it before it woke her up.

Pressing the answer button as he slipped out from under the sheets, he walked naked across the darkened room to listen to what his chief geneticist had to say. Rolling his shoulders to loosen them, he quietly asked a few questions before turning around to look at Rachel again. He had given her a sample of Rachel's DNA two weeks earlier to see if the lab could look into exactly what had been done to alter her on a cellular level and whether she could avoid having demon children. What changes had been made to break the spell used by the elves to turn demons into magic stunted witches?

The answer was something he had never considered. Never, ever in a million years had he guessed what his father had done. _I have to tell Rachel immediately._

Hanging up his phone abruptly, Trent strode back to the bed and eased under the covers. Pulling Rachel into his arms he thought of a way to test what the professor had just told him.

Rachel mumbled something indecipherable so he kissed her lightly on her face and ran his hand over her neck and shoulder. Blinking her eyes slowly, Rachel lifted her head slightly to peer at him. "You really want more after all we did last night?" she whispered, one side of her mouth turning up into a wry smile.

Trent grinned widely, even he was tired after their hours of sexcapades last night. "Not quite yet Morgan, but I want you to kiss me." Purring in agreement, Rachel pressed her lips to his and shared a gentle kiss. Using his elf magic, Trent sent the tingling sensation into the kiss, spreading the sensations through her. Pulling back from her, her cupped the side of her head with his hand, "Rachel I want you to try and push the tingles back into me?"

Frowning, Rachel woke more, her increasing awareness slowly processing his request. "I can do the tingle thing too?" Biting his lip, Trent paused. "I want you to try it, you might have enough magic in you to do it." He carefully said.

"Sure," she replied, leaning in to kiss him again. As the tingling stimulated her lips again she tried to envision spindling the sensations like she did with ley line energy. Imagining a spinning ball of purple glitter, she pushed the sensations back at Trent. Her lips immediately became more sensitive, the tingling sensation she was pushing through Trent was slowly making its way through her. She hadn't known before that when Trent did it to her, he could feel it in himself as well.

Trent's heart beat sky rocketed as he continued kissing Rachel, tingling sensations were flowing through his lips and mouth headed for his erogenous zones. Ellasbeth had never given him pleasure like this the few times they had been together. He had to stop this experiment now before he forgot its purpose.

Breaking away from her, he cupped Rachel's face gently, looking at her as if he had never seen her before. His father had said she was dangerous but must be protected. What had he been thinking?

Giving him a sly smile, Rachel caressed Trent's chest as she stared into his gorgeous green eyes. They looked brown in the dim light of his bedroom. "That was a nice start to the day".

Closing his eyes, Trent thought furiously in his head. "Rachel, a couple of weeks ago I gave a sample of your DNA to my head geneticist for analysis to see if she could find out whether you could have children that are witches." Rachel's jaw gaped and she pushed herself up to look down at him. "I wanted to see if there was anyway to avoid you having demons for children." He continued.

Shaking her head, Rachel slowly blinked her eyes while she processed the news. "She called me this morning, Rachel. They worked it out, they worked out how you're different from Lee." Leaning closer to Trent, the shock clearly showed on her face. "What did they find?" she asked, holding her breath.

Squeezing her hand, Trent spoke softly, "You're mitochondrial DNA include some elf DNA. I wasn't sure if I believed her but our kiss proves it. Only elves can do the magic's required for the tingling. She doesn't know where the elf DNA is from but according to the tests it wasn't mine, my father's or Quen's. I can't even imagine how my father spliced your mitochondrial DNA to add elf into it. That level of genetic manipulation has been virtually non-existent since the Turn."

Rachel was lost for words as she tried to process Trent's revelation. _I'm part elf?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hope you liked my story! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's been great receiving feedback while writing the story - even if I knew from the start this is how I wanted it to end... Apologies for the cliffhanger ending but it's something I've been thinking about for awhile when I read the books so it was a no brainer for me to include it here. _


End file.
